


Una Manada Singular

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Sirius llegó a la casa del valle de Godric esa noche de Halloween y terminó persiguiendo a una rata de alcantarilla... lo que derivo en que Sirius secuestro a su propio ahijado bajo las narices de Dumbledore y luego "falleció" junto a Remus Lupin y el pequeño Harry...Pero vayamos por partes, que cierto pocionista tiene mucho que ver con esas "muertes".**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. Géroux

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como Lunático entre sus amigos, estaba curioso sobre quién podía estar tocando en su casa a esas horas. No es por qué no tuviera gente que pudiera buscarlo, sino porque la gente que podía buscarlo había muerto ese mismo día, y el único que había sobrevivido de sus amigos, había matado al último de ellos. No solo eso, había terminado el trabajo de su "señor" asesinado a su propio ahijado.

Es por eso por lo que reacciono tan mal cuando vio a Sirius Black quien estaba debajo de una capa enorme, parado frente a su puerta.

—Lunático, cometí un error y necesito tu ayuda—.

—¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ!? ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE! ¡TRAICIONASTE A JAMES, A LILY! ¡Y HARRY! ¡LO QUE LE HICISTE! —.

—Lunático, cálmate, yo no traicione a James y Lily, y-yo... cometí un error también con ellos, pero no ese. En el último minuto, le pedí a Dumbledore que hiciera a Peter el guardián secreto. Hoy estaba preocupado, ansioso, y no sabía por qué. Fui a ver a Peter y no lo encontré, pensé que quizás lo habían encontrado los mortífagos, pero no había señas de lucha en el lugar. Tuve un mal presentimiento, fui hasta la casa de Godric y estaba destruida. Yo... enfrente a Peter y el mato a varios muggles, diciéndome que yo traicione a James y Lily, y luego de lanzar la maldición detrás suyo, se transformó en rata y huyo. Escape apenas por un pelo de los aurores—.

Remus no sabía si creerle o no a Sirius, pero al menos la parte en que perseguía a Peter era algo que Sirius si haría, además no tenía sentido que Sirius quien amaba a James como a un hermano lo traicionara y menos a Lily o a su ahijado cuando el ultimo era la luz de su vida.

—¿Por qué huiste? —.

—No me iban a creer—.

—Si no traicionaste a James, y solo pecaste de inconsciente al perseguir a Peter ¿Cuál es el error que dices? —.

Sirius abrió la capa que lo cubría y vio un pequeño bulto pegado al pecho de su amigo. Un bulto cálido con una herida en forma de rayo en la frente y el pelo revuelto.

—Secuestre a Harry—.

—¿Secuestrar? ¿Por qué? —.

—Dumbledore lo llevó con Petunia, ¡Con Petunia! Sabes lo que pensaba Lily de su hermana y Dumbledore pensaba dejarlo con ella. Antes de ir a cazar a la rata, mientras estaba en la casa de Godric, llego Hagrid y tomó a Harry, le rogué que me lo diera, que yo lo cuidaría, pero dijo que eran ordenes de Dumbledore, que Harry debía ir con sus parientes muggles. Cuando me vi acorralado, pensé que quizás Dumbledore no me apoyaría en un juicio si eso mantenía a Harry con la perra esa de Petunia. Escape y me convertí en perro para acercarme a la casa de Privet Drive. Vi cuando Dumbledore dejo a Harry frente a la casa, ¡Merlín! El hombre es un inconsciente, estaba haciendo frío y el deja a un niño apenas con una cobija y un sobre dirigido a su tía. Apenas se fue de ahí, junto con McGonagall, me transforme en humano, tome a Harry y vine directo aquí—.

—Espera, espera. Dices que McGonagall estaba ahí, ¿Qué no hizo nada para evitarlo? —.

—Lo intento, pero Dumbledore fue inflexible—.

Remus pensó que todo esto era extraño, no Sirius, Sirius solo estaba siendo él mismo al comportarse de forma tan imprudente y arrebatada, sino el que Harry fuera "casi puesto" bajo la custodia de Petunia. La única hermana de Lily Potter, una muggle que odiaba la magia tanto como para fingir que no tenía hermana. Y luego el temor de Sirius de que Dumbledore quizás no lo apoyara en un juicio. Todo era muy confuso y el necesitaba pensar con claridad. Además, Sirius y Harry necesitaban descansar. Ya haría tiempo de aclarar las cosas al día siguiente.

—Pasa Sirius—.

—Gracias Lunático—.

—No te confundas, aun no te creo del todo, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda—.

Era mucho más de lo que había esperado Sirius. Al menos tenía un lugar para que Harry y él descansaran. Quizás al día siguiente las cosas se verían mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas no se veían mejor para Sirius. Remus al final, decidió creerle a Sirius, tenía sentido su "treta" que intentó con Peter, el problema había sido que Peter era un traidor. Luego estaba el asunto de Albus Dumbledore, no era lo que había hecho sino lo que NO había hecho. Habían lanzado una orden de aprehensión para Sirius y Dumbledore no había movido ni un dedo por Sirius, ni siquiera se oyó que hubiera abogado por la inocencia de Sirius.

Eso fue lo que terminó de convencer a Remus de ayudar a Sirius.

Lo primero era desaparecer del radar, no podían confiar en Dumbledore ni en nadie de la orden. Pero no podían tampoco irse así sin más, necesitaban un plan y solo había una persona en quien podían, sino confiar, confiar en que haría lo mejor para Harry por esa amistad que alguna vez existió con su madre, Severus Snape.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste que cosa maldito pulgoso? —.

—Oye, ¿Hubieras preferido que se quedará con esa... muggle? —.

Severus no quiso dar su opinión, conocía muchas malas palabras que estaba seguro de que Sirius no conocía, y él no iba a ser quien le surtiera de nuevo "material" para sus insultos.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer con el "retoño" de Potter? —Sirius y Remus se vieron diciéndole sin palabras a Severus que no habían pensado realmente en un plan.

—Verás, para eso es que queríamos hablar contigo. Por el momento solo tenemos de seguro que debemos desaparecer, si agarran a Sirius, ira a Azkaban, y dejaran que Dumbledore decida a donde enviar a Harry. A mí no me darían la custodia, y a ti Severus, menos. Basta que Dumbledore diga alguna cosa sobre la familia y eso y dejaran al bebé con esa... mujer—Remus rezaba por que Severus pudiera pensar en algo que los ayudara.

Severus vio a ambos némesis y al pequeño bulto que dormía en los brazos de Sirius Black. Cuando llegó a casa de Remus, alcanzó a ver los ojos del pequeño, eran los mismos de Lily. Definitivamente no podían permanecer en aquel lugar, pronto irían a buscarlos.

Cuando recibió la lechuza de Remus, no pensó que la situación fuera tan complicada, había algo raro en el hecho de que Dumbledore no hubiera hablado en favor de Black cuando había abogado por él inmediatamente que fue aprehendido el día anterior. Fue de inmediato y curiosamente, Dumbledore estaba justo ese día en el ministerio y lo sacó antes de que siquiera pisara las celdas de detención.

Ahora, ambas cosas parecían muy sospechosas aunado al hecho de que pensaba dejar a un niño mágico en medio de una familia completamente muggle y que, para completar el cuadro, odiaba la magia de sobremanera. Todo era muy sospechoso y la mejor apuesta para el hijo de Lily era permanecer al lado de su padrino y del lobo. Quizás el único punto difícil era precisamente el lobo, pero había un lugar donde podían ir. No le gustaba y tendría que mantener el contacto con ellos al mínimo.

—Hay un lugar a donde pueden ir, está protegido por muchas protecciones antiguas, tan o más poderosas que las que usaban los Black, pero deben desaparecer por completo del mapa. Esta en Francia y deben estar lejos de aquí a más tardar en un par de días—.

—¿A dónde? —Sirius estaba temiendo a donde iba a mandarlos el pocionista.

—Estrasburgo—.

—¿Francia? ¿No está muy pegado a Inglaterra? —Remus pensaba que lo mejor era irse lo más lejos posible.

—Esta ciudad no, está pegada a Alemania y la mayoría de las familias mágicas viven bajo otros estatutos ajenos al ministerio, sobre todo por las producciones agrícolas, como muchos productos tienen "denominación de origen", no pueden estar sujetos al ministerio sin que el ministerio se inmiscuya en sus métodos, así que la comunidad donde está la casa está sujeta a un estatuto internacional que le da calidad de "pequeña nación". ¿Entienden lo que digo? —.

Remus sí que entendía y para sorpresa de Severus, Sirius también entendió. A veces era fácil olvidar que Sirius era, después de todo, el primogénito de la familia Black y por eso tenía conocimiento de ciertas cosas que el común de los magos no.

—Necesitaremos la ayuda de Griphook, tengo una serie de papeles que iba a firmar cuando me fui de la casa, pero él me lo impidió—.

—¿Qué clase de papeles Black? —Severus ahora estaba intrigado, los duendes eran famosos por validar con sangre sus documentos, y muchos de esos documentos tenían más peso que los emitidos por el ministerio.

—Calma Quejicus, a eso voy. Estos papeles eran para dejar de ser un Black, a costa de mi herencia, ya que, al quitarme el apellido, el dinero y todo lo demás, pasaría a manos del siguiente Black, que hubiera sido Regulus, pero en vista de que falleció, no importa si me quito el nombre o no, heredo todo aun sin el nombre Black—.

—Así que te quitas el nombre ¿Y qué? —.

—¿No lo ves Quejicus? Esto se tiene que hacer el mismo día, debemos vaciar las cuentas de los Potter y los Black, y la cuenta de Remus, hacer una sola a nombre de una familia nueva, la nuestra. Elegiremos un nuevo apellido y nuevos nombres, así, nadie podrá tocar el dinero de Harry ni el mío. Pero tiene que hacerse un trámite enseguida del otro e inmediatamente irnos, para no dar espacio a que nos rastreen, no podrán saber que la nueva cuenta de Gringotts es nuestra porque los documentos se sellan con sangre—.

—Debo aceptar que eso es un buen plan, con su dinero en una sola cuenta y una nueva identidad, aunado a la casa que tengo en Estrasburgo, no los pueden tocar—.

—No nos dijiste que la casa era tuya—Remus estaba sorprendido, pensó que Severus solo tenía una casa al igual que casi todo mundo.

—Era de mi familia materna y yo la herede cuando ella murió—.

—Lo lamento—.

—Déjate de sensiblerías Lupin, tenemos que movernos, empaquen lo que puedan y mañana los quiero con sus baúles listos. Los acompañare a hacer los trámites y de ahí, los llevare a la casa y los ayudare a desaparecer, ¿Esta claro? —.

—Como el cristal Quejicus—.

—Sirius, compórtate—le gruño Remus al animago, pero Severus ya había salido de la casa y seguramente, desaparecido.

Aun con el ceño fruncido, Remus empezó a empacar sus escasas pertenencias, la casa era apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero estaba tan alejada y protegida que era casi imposible dar con ella a menos que supieras que buscar. Remus esperaba que su nuevo hogar tuviera tanta seguridad como su pequeña casa. Sirius estaba empacando como loco en su baúl, tenía pocas cosas en realidad, la moto voladora se la había regalado a Hagrid cuando fue tras la rata, pero fuera de sus álbumes de fotos, algunas pocas prendas de vestir y otros objetos como sus discos y algunos recuerdos de sus vacaciones con los Potter, no tenía mucho de su verdadera posesión.

Las cosas de Harry apenas ocupaban un pequeño espacio del baúl de Sirius. Un par de juguetes, algo de ropa y sus biberones, pañales y todo lo que ocupaba, todo reducido en una caja al lado de lo demás. Sirius sentía ganas de llorar, no era justo que su pequeño ahijado tuviera que vivir como si fuera un prófugo, tendría que estar al lado de sus padres, disfrutando de paseos por la tarde y recibiendo mucho amor.

Él era un "niño crecido" como solía llamarlo la pelirroja esposa de su hermano Cornamenta, pero amaba a ambos como si fueran su familia de sangre y se prometió a sí mismo y a la memoria de ellos, que buscaría la forma de hacer feliz a Harry, que creciera amado y cuidado y tuviera una vida plena, incluso si eso le costaba su vida y su alma.

—Te lo prometo cornamentita, serás un niño feliz, tu tío Lunático y yo, e incluso Quejicus, te vamos a proteger, aunque este último es agrio como el vinagre, quiso mucho a tu mamá, y por ella, estoy seguro de que te cuidara, pero no le digas que te lo dije—El pequeño Harry estaba dormido en la cama donde estaba siendo abrazado por una suave manta acolchada.

Remus llevo su baúl junto al de Sirius y preparo unos sándwiches para cenar y abrió una lata de sopa de pollo para Harry. Comieron en silencio y nerviosos por el amanecer. Iban a abandonar todo lo que conocían y a quienes conocían en aras de poder vivir tranquilos, al menos hasta que Harry pudiera vivir libremente.

* * *

Al día siguiente y con los baúles reducidos y guardados en la túnica de Severus, el trío entro a Gringotts mientras Harry dormía en brazos de Remus. Todos iban cubiertos con hechizos de glamour muy fuertes. Una vez localizado Griphook y ya que reconoció a Sirius, Griphook supo que el momento había llegado.

Conocía bien a Sirius Black, el joven que llego con 17 años pidiendo cambiarse el nombre para separarse definitivamente de los Black, dispuesto a sacrificar su herencia por ello. Pero Griphook sabía que no era necesario, no todos los duendes se mantenían al margen de los magos y él, ciertamente se interesaba por las noticias, así supo que Regulus Black se había unido a los mortífagos y Griphook supo que no muy tarde, Sirius sería el último de los Black. Así que convenció a Sirius de esperar, le prometió que siempre tendría los documentos listos "por si acaso".

Ahora que la noticia del momento era la desaparición y quizás, fallecimiento de Harry Potter, no era difícil imaginar quien era el pequeño "rubio" que descansaba en brazos de uno de los acompañantes de un castaño Sirius Black. Tampoco se asombró cuando Sirius le pidió a Griphook vaciar todas las cuentas a nombre de Harry, incluyendo las cámaras selladas de la familia Potter. Luego vaciar todas las cuentas de los Black y rematar las propiedades a nombre de los Potter y los Black, para luego vaciar la cuenta de Remus Lupin. La nueva cuenta era enorme y debía ser posible acceder a ella mediante Gringotts de Francia y con el conocimiento del dueño de la cuenta, sellado con sangre.

Luego, Sirius le pidió a Griphook, "esos papeles" y además de la firma de Sirius faltaba solo un detalle en los papeles.

—¿Qué apellido va a usar para la bóveda señor Sirius? —Griphook estaba genuinamente intrigado por este detalle.

—Géroux—Griphook anoto el nombre en otro documento y le dijo a Sirius que firmara. Sirius firmó y todos los activos de las tres cuentas desaparecieron de las bóvedas y fueron a dar a una de las más grandes y antiguas que había dentro del banco. Luego le extendió otro papel a Sirius. —Escriba aquí los nombres de sus "familiares", al lado el nombre que tienen de nacimiento y una vez que firmen, los tres, sus nombres "morirán" y serán borrados de cualquier documento que exista en el mundo mágico—.

—¿Qué pasara con nuestros "nuevos nombres" y los documentos? —Era algo que Remus no terminaba de entender.

—Una vez que firmen, sus documentos aparecerán mágicamente con la información que nos había proporcionado previamente el señor Black, al parecer, él había decidió tener "nacionalidad francesa" mucho antes de elegir el apellido—.

Remus sonrió, Sirius había pensado huir a Francia desde antes, así que esto les venía como anillo al dedo, todos sus documentos serían franceses incluyendo a Harry. Podría ir a la escuela en Beauxbatons. Harry decidió despertar en ese momento y miraba fijamente a Severus (quien iba oculto bajo la imagen de un adusto hombre de 50 años y pelo canoso). El pequeño estiraba sus bracitos hacía él y Remus puso a Harry en los brazos de Severus en lo que firmaba el papel.

Sirius escogió llamarse Leroy mientras Remus escogió Bertram, gracias a Merlín que había una variante algo distinta para el nombre de Harry, Henri. Griphook puso los nombres en el pergamino y empezaron a firmar, Sirius Black "murió" y nació Leroy Géroux, Remus Lupin se convirtió en Bertram Géroux mientras el pequeño Harry, que solo puso su manita y le dieron un piquetito para que cayera una gota de sangre al lado del nombre, se convirtió en Henri Géroux

—Bien, la cuenta familiar ha sido validada, todas las cuentas que eran de la propiedad de los Black, Potter y Lupin han sido anexadas a esta cuenta, y todo ha quedado en una sola bóveda en lo más profundo del banco. Las cuentas de los Black incluyen las cuentas personales de sus tres primas usando el apellido Black, Andrómeda, Narcissa y Bellatrix. Como "técnicamente" el apellido Black ha muerto, las cuentas asociadas a cualquier Black han sido removidas en papel antes de la firma de estos papeles, así que se ejecutan las ordenes en el orden en que se firmaron—.

—La cuenta de Andrómeda Tonks déjela como estaba, las otras dos si déjelas en nuestra cuenta—.

—Una pregunta señor Griphook, ¿Qué pasara con las propiedades y los objetos de las bóvedas? —preguntó Severus.

—Señor Snape, esa es la belleza de estos documentos, las propiedades ya han sido rematadas y vendidas al cabeza de familia de la familia Géroux, todas las propiedades y pertenecías de las bóvedas de la familia Black, Potter y Lupin ahora pertenecen a Leroy Géroux y él puede disponer de ellas como mejor crea. Ahora señor Géroux, firme aquí para restaurar el contenido de la cuenta de la señora Tonks—Sirius ahora Leroy, firmo con su nuevo nombre y al firmar con sangre, quedaba sellado como secreto el nombre de su nueva familia.

No había manera de que nadie pudiera acceder a la cuenta de la familia Géroux, ni saber que ellos eran los nuevos dueños de todo lo perteneciente a los Black, Potter y Lupin. Faltaba solo un detalle más y requería la firma con sangre de Severus.

—Severus...—Empezó Sirius, lo que hizo que Severus se pusiera en alerta—quiero que seas nuestro albacea, así podrás disponer de dinero en nuestro nombre y en caso de que algo nos pase, a mi o a Remus, perdón, Bertram, "Henri" quedaría bajo tu custodia, pero debes firmar con sangre, nadie más que tu debe saber dónde estamos y a pesar de que aun te odio, sé que puedo confiar en que cuidaras al hijo de Lily—Sirius terminó y Severus, sin inmutarse, puso su nombre con aquella pluma al lado del renglón que indicaba su rol como albacea de la cuenta.

Griphook archivo los papeles, le extendió una copia de los mismos a "Leroy" y le dio otro sobre con sus "documentos legales y ciudadanía" además de una llave extra para Severus. El trío de adultos salió de Gringotts y Severus les mostró una botella de vino que supusieron era un traslador.

Unos segundos más tarde sintieron el típico tirón en el estómago al desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro. Sirius y Remus tuvieron que parpadear varias veces por que el lugar donde estaban parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, no fue hasta que vieron un joven con una bicicleta vestido con ropa deportiva que paso frente a ellos, que notaron que seguían en el tiempo actual.

—Bienvenidos a Estrasburgo—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica y los guio rápidamente hasta la casa que estaba detrás de ellos.

La propiedad estaba frente al rio Rhin, cuya mayor parte se encontraba en Alemania, pero había una parte que estaba en Francia, había otra ciudad, Colmar, que tenía una organización parecida a Estrasburgo.

La casa tenía tres pisos y les recordaba vagamente a la Madriguera, tenía un jardín no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño con un columpio, tenía un pequeño jardín que fungía las veces de "terraza" cercado, justo en una parte que daba al rio y se veía en general como una casa de "cuento de hadas".

—¿En serio esta es tu casa Severus? —Sirius estaba asombrado de lo cálida y bella que era la casa, mientras Severus desencogía los baúles de los dos hombres.

—Así es, esta era una de las propiedades de la familia de mi madre, cuando ella murió, paso a ser mía. Si el resto de ellos muere, heredare el resto de las cosas—.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu familia? —Sirius nunca había pensado en la familia de Severus.

—Prince—Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los Prince eran una de las familias más prominentes del mundo mágico y se rumoreaba que no quedaba un solo heredero que pudiera continuar la línea. Pero si lo había, si Severus heredo las propiedades de su madre, quería decir que su abuelo no había hecho testamento aun, y si moría antes que Severus, Severus sería el nuevo cabeza de familia de los Prince.

—Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Bien, tengo algo más para ti ¡Kreacher! —Sirius llamó en voz alta a su elfo doméstico, propiedad de los Black. Un elfo de aspecto horrido y cuyas orejas parecían de murciélago se presentó ante Sirius.

—¿Amo Black?, no... usted ya no es un Black. ¿Cómo? —Kreacher miraba alrededor y a Sirius ya sin el glamour y finalmente fijo su vista en el pequeño Harry que estaba otra vez dormido en brazos de Remus—¿El pequeño de los Potter? —.

—Kreacher, no tienes que entenderlo, solo debes entender esto, ahora me llamó Leroy Géroux, mi compañero y el bebé son Bertram y Henri Géroux. Sigues perteneciendo a mi familia, ahora tu lealtad es para la familia Géroux, ya que MI NUEVA FAMILÍA compró todas las propiedades de los Black, incluyéndote. Ahora, como tu nuevo amo, mi primera orden es que sirvas a Severus Snape y lo obedezcas en todo, ¿Has entendido Kreacher? —.

Kreacher volteó a ver al único mago que quedaba. Kreacher no podía estar más feliz, podía sentir que el mago era un mestizo, pero parte de su magia era antigua, tan antigua como la de los Black, el mago debía provenir de una familia sangrepura y tenía esa aura oscura que solía tener su ama y el amo Regulus.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia a su nuevo amo, hasta que el amo Géroux le diera otra orden.

—¿Esta es tu solución a como nos comunicaremos? —Le espetó Severus a Sirius.

—Si, es perfecto, ¿Quién sospecharía de un humilde elfo domestico? Nadie los ve ni les pone atención, además nadie creería que tienes uno, y Kreacher es bueno en su trabajo, aunque yo personalmente no lo apreció, ¿Si me entiendes? —.

—Bien, suena viable, ahora, la casa es suya,  _Leroy_ —Remarco Severus al final, era mejor que empezaran a pensar en ellos mismos como Leroy, Bertram y Henri.

—De acuerdo... yo... bueno, gracias—.

Severus no dijo nada, le dijo a Kreacher donde estaba su casa y el elfo se desapareció con él. Sirius y Remus empezaron a usar sus nuevos nombres al tiempo que verificaban todas las protecciones de su nueva casa, había un hechizo de impasibilidad en los jardines que impedía que Henri saliera de ellos o cayera en el rio. Por lo demás, las protecciones anti-aparición cubrían lo básico, exceptuando a los elfos domésticos, pero ellos tenían sus propias reglas. Era una casa muy segura, el lugar era precioso y a Henri parecía gustarle su habitación.

* * *

Kreacher apareció a Severus dentro de su casa en la Hilandera, y a pesar del aspecto destartalado de la casa, Kreacher no se inmuto, empezó a limpiar la casa y Severus lo dejó hacer, tenía que trabajar en "matar" a Harry y los otros dos, para que no los buscaran más.

Antes de que partieran a Gringotts, Severus saco un vial de sangre de Harry, Sirius y Remus. Había pensado mucho en lo que debía hacer para "matarlos", un "suicidio" era lo mejor, iba a volar la casa de Remus y dejaría sangre de los tres para que "legalmente" estuvieran muertos.

Sabía que esa muerte no iba a parar a Dumbledore, el mago podía ver más allá de lo que otros podían y no se iba a tragar el cuento. Para él, Harry estaría seguramente escondido con Sirius y Remus en algún lado, y no tardaría en conectar los puntos cuando intentara acceder a las cuentas de los Potter con aquel permiso que le había extendido James Potter.

Pero como habían firmado con sangre, no había manera de que nadie más que el banco y los involucrados supieran quien era el dueño de la cuenta que "compró" a las tres familias que llegaron a su fin. Así que ahí terminaría el rastro para Dumbledore y Severus tendría que continuar siendo un espía, pero ahora para el par de merodeadores.

Solo por Lily, solo para proteger el último vestigio de su amiga.

El mundo mágico amaneció con la "horrible" noticia de que Sirius Black había enloquecido y explotó la casa de su amigo Remus Lupin y llevaba consigo al pequeño de los Potter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspire en un fanart que se llama Sirius Raises Harry, de Carol Is Drawing de Tumblr. En él, Sirius llega a casa de Remus y le explica que él no era el guardián del Fidelius, y, además, secuestro a Harry. Eso me dio ideas, y no se si vaya a parecerse a otros fics de esta temática, porque no he leído ninguno, así que dejemos que esto fluya.


	2. La familia gay del barrio

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .
> 
> EL MUNDO MÁGICO CONMOCIONADO
> 
> SIRIUS BLACK HA MUERTO... JUNTO CON HARRY POTTER
> 
> La madrugada de ayer, el prófugo de la justicia, Sirius Black, quien había traicionado al matrimonio Potter, al parecer terminó con su vida, la de su amigo Remus Lupin y la del sobreviviente del ataque a los Potter, el pequeño Harry, hijo del matrimonio y ahijado de Black.
> 
> Fuentes cercanas a la familia, indican que el último de los Black sufría demencia hasta cierto grado, pero jamás se pensó en él como un peligro hasta que sucedió lo de los Potter y se supo su alianza con el señor oscuro.
> 
> Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y jefe supremo del Wizengamot, además de amigo de la familia Potter, dice haber puesto a resguardo al niño-que-vivió, pero no puede garantizar que no lo hubiera seguido Black. Al parecer el mortífago espero un momento de descuido de los guardianes de Harry Potter para secuestrar al pequeño y llevar a cabo su venganza contra quien derrotó a su señor.
> 
> Los aurores dicen que en el lugar se encontraron rastros de magia oscura muy poderosa y encontraron sangre cuya firma mágica, confirma las identidades de los tres fallecidos.
> 
> Aunque ahora nuestro mundo esta en paz, ha sido a costa de la vida de 4 inocentes, los tres Potter y su amigo de toda la vida, Remus Lupin.
> 
> Como comunidad, es nuestro deber honrar las vidas perdidas en esta hora oscura a pesar del triunfo de la luz. Hagamos un mejor futuro para que esta situación con los Potter jamás vuelva a repetirse.
> 
> Para todos mis lectores, un abrazo sincero y una petición de que trabajemos juntos para hacer ese futuro posible.
> 
> _Rita Skeeter_
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—Maravilloso señorita Skeeter, suficientemente lacrimógeno y siembra la semilla de la cooperación en el público—.

—Gracias señor Snape, pero me extraña que alguien como usted busque los servicios de "Corazón de bruja", tiene el tipo de alguien que desprecia este tipo de publicaciones—.

—Y lo soy señorita, pero no puedo permitir que se oculte información sobre la tragedia, fui yo quien encontró la escena del crimen, iba a organizarme con el señor Lupin para probar una poción experimental para su licantropía, y me encontré con las ruinas de la casa, avise de forma anónima al ministerio, comprenderá que con mis "antecedentes" podían intentar ligarme al hecho, y me entere, y no puedo decirle como, que la información sobre el deceso del menor de los Potter y los otros dos magos, sería tapado y barrido debajo de la alfombra, ¿No cree que sería detestable que el público no se enterara de este acontecimiento? —Severus Snape alzó una ceja que gente como Rita Skeeter conocía muy bien, estaba diciendo  _"Hazlo bien, compláceme y te daré exclusivas"_. Ella había orado a todos los magos por un buen informante que le permitiera salir de "Corazón de bruja" y tomar artículos de verdad importantes. Parece que los magos antiguos habían escuchado sus oraciones.

—Efectivamente señor Snape, sería una tragedia, pero ¿Qué gana usted con eso? —Rita Skeeter no había convivido con tantos Slytherins sin haber aprendido nada de ellos, eran las ventajas de ir a "ese club" en particular.

—Gente como usted siempre cuenta con "contactos" adecuados para algunas cosas, he de decirle que me encuentro falto de algunos ingredientes para la poción que le había comentado, que el licántropo que pensaba usar como conejillo de indias haya fallecido trágicamente, no detiene el progreso, así que he decidido hacer esta poción de todas formas, seguro de que encontraré a algún hombre lobo dispuesto a trabajar conmigo—.

—Ya veo, creo que puedo ayudarle con eso, si promete traerme solo a mi cualquier información que el público merezca saber—Severus supo que la reporterita había tragado el anzuelo.

—Evidentemente mi querida señorita Skeeter, usted ha demostrado mucha entereza moral como para manejar la información delicada—.

Rita garabateó algo en un trozo de pergamino y se lo tendió a Severus Snape.

—Esta es la dirección de un club "especial", podría decirse que es más parecido a un club de caballeros muggle, si sabe a lo que me refiero—Severus entendió.

—Muchas gracias señorita, me retiro. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a Hogwarts para preparar mis clases—.

Severus se despidió de Rita con un apretón de manos y salió rumbo a la dirección que le dio la rubia.

* * *

Severus encontró en la entrada del callejón Westminster, cerca de la zona de la abadía, la casona de estilo victoriano que parecía venida a menos, pero como todo en el mundo mágico, era una fachada para la realidad. "The Gold-Bug" era precisamente como había dicho Rita Skeeter, un concepto más cercano al club de caballeros de los muggles, era más que nada, un salón de juegos, bar, y restaurante que otra cosa.

Lo interesante de este club en particular es que se usaba para hacer transacciones de índole "rayando en lo ilegal", y por las cuales no se podía retribuir monetariamente, la regla de oro del club era "favor con favor se paga".

El trozo de pergamino que le dio Rita era su invitación a unirse al club, cuando presentó el pergamino con la "recomendación" de Rita debajo de la dirección, se le dio acceso al club y luego de firmar un par de documentos de confidencialidad, se le pasó al área de juegos de mesa, apuestas más que nada.

Rápidamente encontró con quien comerciar, requería algunas semillas de una variedad de acónito que no existía en Inglaterra, pero que él estaba seguro, paliaría los peores efectos de la licantropía, con el hijo de Lily residiendo con un hombre lobo, no tenia tiempo que perder. El herbologó le hizo prometer conseguirle esquejes de un lazo del diablo bastante agresivo, que, por gracia divina, Pomona Sprout tenía en su invernadero. Quedando pactado el trato, Severus se fue directo hacía la dirección que le dio el herbologó y una hora después tenía en sus manos las semillas de acónito y prometió enviar pronto el esqueje de lazo del diablo.

* * *

Apenas estuvo lista la poción, Severus Snape la preservó en varios viales hechizados para conservar la poción "en tiempo congelado" y hacerlos irrompibles, de forma que ni una sola partícula de aire o tierra pudiera caer dentro y el tiempo no iba a afectar la calidad de la misma. Ni siquiera necesito probar la experimental poción, sabía que funcionaria.

Había encontrado esta poción leyendo una publicación durante su maestría de pociones, era una innovación muy reciente y aun no había sido probada. Damocles la había inventado en los 70, así que no tenía muchos años aun, pero Severus estaba seguro de que los cambios que le había hecho harían más fácil las cosas para Remus y de pasó, para Sirius y Harry. No iba a arriesgar el último vestigio de Lily.

Puso los viales una caja y la redujo para ponerla en el bolsillo de su túnica, tomo el traslador y salió de Hogwarts con sigilo, Dumbledore había salido para tratar de "minimizar los daños" sobre la "muerte" del niño-que-vivió. Apenas salió de las barreras de la escuela en el bosque prohibido (había una pequeña sección que no había sido protegida por las barreras), el traslador lo llevó directo a la casa de Estrasburgo.

* * *

Sirius Black, ahora Leroy Géroux, estaba adaptándose a su nueva identidad. Apenas llevaban unos días como "la familia Géroux", una familia gay con un niño adoptado, y él ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando los bautizaron como "la familia gay del barrio".

Había salido con Lunático y el bebé a comprar cosas para la despensa, Severus había mandado a Kreacher a indicarles donde estaba la despensa, porque requería un hechizo de cerradura especial, y mando las instrucciones para anularlo y que pudieran acceder a la despensa, no había muchas cosas, pero sobrevivieron con ellas un par de días.

Aun así, habían decidido que era hora de explorar el pueblo y salieron vestidos como muggles, encontrándose a varios en el camino cuando iban con Harry en un cochecito azul. Las mujeres adoraban al pequeño que se deshacía en risitas, pero extrañamente, ninguna de las mujeres quiso coquetear con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al mercado, entendieron por qué, Lunático se presentó con la anciana tendera como Bertram Géroux y presentó al resto de su "manada", Leroy Géroux y Henri Géroux. La anciana miró a ambos y dijo que le agradaba ver a una joven pareja adoptar un niño tan lindo. Remus sonrió ampliamente y Sirius tuvo ganas de replicar, hasta que su amigo le dio un pisotón para que se callará.

—Si, muchas gracias, nos mudamos aquí por sugerencia de un amigo, dijo que el "clima" y la "gente" aquí, eran excepcionalmente agradables—Lunático hizo énfasis en las palabras clima y gente, era una forma de decir que habían huido de donde vivían por alguna razón.

—Claro que sí jovencito, supongo que el "clima" en su ciudad natal no eran tan agradable, ¿Es por eso por lo que se mudaron? —La tendera entendió la "explicación" de Bertram como que habían sido maltratados por su orientación sexual en su ciudad.

—Si, madame—.

—No se preocupen queridos, aquí es  _magnifique_ para vivir, somos partidarios de la  _tranquillité et amour_ —La anciana hablaba una mezcla curiosa de inglés y francés.

— _C'est magnifique!_ —.

Compraron todo lo que necesitaban con la tendera y en otros puestos y se fueron de ahí con un carrito de compras llenó, y un muy enojado Sirius por que creyeran que eran pareja.

—Lunático, ¿No se te podía ocurrir otra explicación? No sé, ¿Cómo que éramos hermanos? —.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo Sirius? No nos parecemos en nada, tendrías que inventar algo como que nuestro padre tuvo dos esposas, usaste nuestras fechas de nacimiento para los papeles, así que no podríamos ser hermanos a menos que nuestro padre fuera bígamo, o uno de los dos o los dos fuéramos bastardos, y queda el asunto del apellido ¿Cómo aceptaríamos usar el apellido de un hombre que engañó a nuestras madres?, que fuéramos una pareja gay casada con un hijo adoptivo era la mejor mentira, además, heterosexual no eres precisamente—.

—Si lo soy—.

—Claro, ¿Y la ocasión en que estabas agarrándole el mini-me a James? —.

—Y-yo... estábamos midiendo, ya sabes... quien la tenía más grande—.

—Ajá, ¿Y cuándo se la estabas chupando esa otra ocasión en el bosque prohibido? —.

—¿Una serpiente? —.

—Claro Canuto, claro—.

—¡Pero también salí con mujeres! —.

—¿Y eso qué? Pueden gustarte ambos sexos, yo no veo el problema canuto—.

—¿Eso será por que tu eres gay? —.

—Oh no canuto, soy bi, por si no te habías dado cuenta—.

—¡Merlín bendito! —.

—¿En serio no lo sabías? —.

—No, pensé que eras completamente gay—.

—Pues no, así como tu no eres completamente heterosexual—.

—Si lo soy—.

—Sigue diciéndote eso canuto—.

Al día siguiente, recibieron la visita de varios vecinos que saludaban al "matrimonio Géroux" con canastas de bienvenida y le hacían caras graciosas al hermoso bebé adoptado de la pareja. "Leroy" tenía ganas de gritar mientras "Bertram" atendía con presteza a los visitantes.

Había pasado una semana desde que arribaron al pueblo y no esperaban la visita de nadie del mundo mágico, así que cuando vieron a Severus Snape parado en su sala, se preocuparon y dejaron al dormido "Henri" en su corralito y fueron hasta el mago.

—Severus, ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó "Bertram".

—Todo bien Bertram, solo que tengo algo para ti—.

—¿Para mí? —.

Severus saco la caja reducida de su bolsillo y la regresó a su tamaño habitual, había alrededor de 300 viales acomodados en la caja, un lote bastante grande de pociones.

—Poción matalobos, aliviará los síntomas de la licantropía y te permitirá conservar tu mente racional. Básicamente serás un perro faldero—Severus dijo lo último con suficiente sarcasmo, pero no hizo el efecto deseado, el lobo lo miraba con agradecimiento.

—Yo... gracias—.

—No la hice por ti, ahora vives con el retoño de Potter, no me voy a arriesgar a que no tuvieran un buen plan de contingencia, ¿Qué planeaban hacer? —.

—Bueno, hay unas montañas cerca y pensaba aparecerme ahí antes de las transformaciones... —.

—¿Y si hubiera un alpinista perdido? —.

—Bueno, sí, eso podía ser un problema—.

—Esto será mejor, puedes estar en la casa como un lobo y pensaran que eres un perro grande y nada más. Por cierto, les traje otra cosa—Severus les lanzó una copia de "Corazón de bruja", para consternación de canuto.

—Genial, primero somos la pareja gay del barrio y ahora Quejicus nos regala "corazón de bruja", mejor me voy haciendo la manicura—.

—Pues no te haría daño, tienes unas manos muy callosas—.

—Cállate Lunático —.

—No quiero saber el porque ahora son un "matrimonio" gay, no es por eso por lo que traje la revista, había hecho un trabajo formidable volando tu casa lobo, puse la sangre y no había duda de que los tres habían muerto en un arranque de locura de Black, pero Dumbledore trato de barrer todo bajo la alfombra, así que opte por algo más radical—.

—Pero ¿Corazón de bruja? —Canuto estaba hojeando la revista hasta que se topó con el artículo, sonaba tan bien.

—Tuvo muy buena recepción, ahora hay una investigación sobre la vida que llevaste y como eso pudo derivar en tu locura y asociación con el señor oscuro, y esta metiendo en problemas a Dumbledore, ya que no puso seguridad alrededor de Harry ni alrededor de Remus. Creo que esperaba que te capturaran y te encerraran. Se que fue a Gringotts, los duendes me avisaron, esta furioso por que no pudo acceder al dinero del difunto heredero de los Potter ni reclamar que el dinero de los Black se usara en "compensaciones de guerra", que el administraría, claro—.

—Así que sabe que estamos vivos—Preguntó Lunático.

—¡Oh sí! Y tuve que hacer uso de mis mejores dotes histriónicas para convencerlo de lo furioso que estaba con ustedes—.

—Gracias Severus—.

—Si, gracias Quejicus—Lunático le lanzó una mirada enojada a Canuto.

—Les recomendaría que solo usen sus apodos de merodeadores en la casa, y a solas, no se confíen afuera, el anciano tiene oídos en muchos lados y nunca saben quién puede oírlos—.

—Tendremos cuidado—Dijo Lunático con firmeza.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, te traeré otra caja cuando estén por acabarse estas, debes tomar una cada día, por una semana antes de la luna llena, esto debería durar un tiempo, comprenderás que no puedo hacerla muy seguido o Dumbledore sospecharía de mí—.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco—.

Severus estaba por irse cuando el pequeño se despertó y vio al pocionista y estiro sus bracitos en su dirección.

—Creo que "Henri" quiere que lo cargues—Dijo Lunático cargando al bebé y acercándolo al oscuro mago.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡claro que no! —Su negativa no sirvió, en segundos, sus brazos se vieron llenados con el cuerpecito del hijo de Lily.

—Se llama Severus, Henri—.

—Serus—La balbuceante criatura hizo un intento de decir el nombre.

—Se.ve.rus—.

—¡Serus! —"Henri" dijo el intento de nombre con alegría.

—Eventualmente lo logrará Severus—.

—Toma al bulto de babas, me tengo que ir—El pequeño Henri no quería ser separado del mago, pero no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo y el mago desapareció al tomar el traslador de vuelta.

Tardaron un rato en calmar la bebé, al parecer, le había gustado que el mago ceñudo lo cargará y lo quería de vuelta.

* * *

—Maldito bebé llorón—.

Severus Snape estaba de vuelta en sus amadas mazmorras. El sentir al pequeño bulto babeante de ojos verdes lo había descolocado por un segundo. Eran los mismos ojos verdes de su amiga y gran amor. Pero a la vez, no lo eran. Era una sensación difícil de describir. El pequeño le inspiraba una ternura enorme y las emociones no le ayudarían a conservar su papel de espía, tenía que suprimirlos.

Así que debía procurar mantener su contacto con esos tres al mínimo indispensable, cuando el mocoso entrara en la edad escolar, sería más fácil, seguramente iría a Beauxbatons y podría visitar sin problemas a esos dos para ponerlos al corriente de cualquier situación anómala.

Además, debía encontrar cualquier señal del retorno del señor oscuro, la primera que sabía, era su propia marca tenebrosa. No se había borrado. Si el señor oscuro hubiera muerto, la marca debería haberse borrado, y solo estaba atenuada. Eso solo quería decir que el señor oscuro seguía anclado a la vida de alguna forma.

Severus se prometió que estaría alerta, ese niño debía vivir, aunque le costara la vida y su cordura. Esos ojos iban a ser su perdición. Apenas soltó al infante, sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma. A pesar de la piel morena y el cabello indomable y revuelto de James Potter, todo aquel pequeño era idéntico a su madre, incluso la suave curva debajo del labio inferior como si estuviera por hacer un puchero.

Ver tanto de su amiga en aquel niño, era algo más allá de lo doloroso, estar cerca del pequeño sería una tortura, lo mejor sería mantener distancia.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y ya había pasado un año y meses de que se habían mudado a Francia, Sirius había aceptado el título de "marido gay" y se acostumbro a ver a Lunático como "la madre" de su ahijado. "Bertram" era muy bueno con el pequeño "Henri", tenia una paciencia infinita y el peque ya caminaba bien y corría por toda la casa, estando ahora a meses de cumplir los tres años.

Gracias a la poción matalobos, nadie de sus vecinos muggles y mágicos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del "lobo" en Lunático. Cuando llegaba la luna llena, Lunático simplemente se subía al ático y se encerraba ahí hasta que pasaba la transformación, durmiéndose en el piso cual perro grande. Canuto suspiraba complacido de que su mejor amigo ya no pasara por todo el dolor que le significaba la transformación y de que no tuviera que pasar penurias en un bosque o montaña lejano.

Snape siempre era rápido y eficaz en sus visitas, traía la poción en una caja y la dejaba, a veces traía pociones para el pequeño, pociones de vitaminas y nutrientes variados, Canuto opinaba que la leche chocolatada con vitaminas funcionaba igual hasta que Snape le dijo que su versión de poción nutritiva también incluía algunas dosis de "crece-huesos" y otras pociones para corregir la vista y varias para mejorar su sistema inmune, todo sintetizado en un solo vial que el niño debía tomar una vez por semana.

—Mira la tarjeta Harry, ¿Qué es? —Lunático estaba educando en casa a Harry hasta que tuviera la edad de ir a  _"l'école des magiciens"_ , una variante de una escuela primaria, pero para niños mágicos, una enorme diferencia con el sistema inglés, y bastante bienvenida, "Henri" podía haber ido a una  _"l'école maternelle"_ , pero Lunático se negó.

—¡Lobo! —"Henri" gritó el nombre de la figura antropomorfizada de un lobo caricaturizado.

—En francés Henri—.

— _Garou!_ —.

— _Très bien!_ —.

—Mira papá Roy, lo hice,  _très bien!_  —"Henri" no decía nunca su "nombre" completo, empezó a decirle Roy, pero a Lunático si lo llamaba Bertram. Particularidades de la mente de su "hijo".

Un sonoro estallido los distrajo de la sesión de palabras e imágenes cuando Severus Snape apareció en la sala de su casa.

—¡Severus! —El pequeño corrió y estrello su cuerpecito contra las piernas del oscuro mago quien se quedo estático ante la evidente alegría del menor por su presencia.

—Sí, sí, sí, suéltame Henri—.

—¿Me trajiste algo? —El pequeño lo miro con aquellas brillantes esmeraldas llenas de expectativas, Severus suspiró, ese niño iba a ser su perdición.

—Ten, ahora no me molestes más mocoso—Severus le tendió una caja con un batracio chocolatoso.

—¡Una rana de chocolate!  _Merci beaucoup!_  —El pequeño atrapó la ranita al vuelo y empezó a masticarla con alegría mientras corría hacia el jardín —Voy al columpio papi—Dijo hacia la figura de "Bertram".

—Vas a arruinarle el apetito Quej... Severus—"Leroy" se corrigió ante la mirada retadora de su compañero.

—Veo que el matrimonio te ha domesticado pulgoso—.

Canuto suspiró, era una batalla perdida con el pocionista, de una forma retorcida, se alegraba de que aún pelearan, era una relación amistosa extraña, pero confiaba en el hombre con su propia vida. Severus ya estaba acomodando las cajas en el lugar que habían designado para ese fin.

—Un poco, pero tiene sus ventajas—Severus contuvo la sonrisa que quería asomar a sus labios.

—¿Cómo va Henri? ¿Las pociones le han ayudado? —Preguntó el pocionista.

—Sí, lo llevamos al medimago hace poco y dice que está teniendo un excelente desarrollo, quizás sea tan alto como yo o tú cuando sea un adulto—.

—¿Y su vista? —.

—Ninguna señal de miopía, no heredará ese defecto de su padre "biológico" —"Henri" creía que Leroy y Bertram lo habían adoptado, sus dos padres le habían dicho la "verdad" sobre su origen, que sus dos padres habían sido los mejores amigos de ellos y que cuando fallecieron durante la guerra, él quedó bajo su cuidado y decidieron adoptarlo. Sus dos padres no trabajaban porque eran ricos y no necesitaban hacerlo.

Aun así, "Leroy Géroux" había invertido en un par de negocios muggles y otros mágicos de productos de la región, siempre era mejor tener algunos galeones más, por si acaso. La mayoría de los negocios habían sido idea de "Bertram" y habían dado réditos a un año de haber empezado a invertir en ellos.

Severus sacaba dinero de la bóveda como su albacea en Londres, y usaba ese dinero para comprar los ingredientes de la poción matalobos y las pociones de "Henri", fue un trato justo, y le dieron autorización para usar la bóveda como lo necesitara, sabiendo que el pocionista a veces compraba material para sí, Lunático lo consideraba una "pequeña compensación por todas las molestias que se tomaba Severus".

—Bien, es bueno oír eso. Ya terminé de acomodarlas, me voy, no es bueno que Dumbledore noté mi ausencia—.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre "ya sabes que"? —Lunático preguntaba de vez en cuando sobre si aún los buscaba Dumbledore.

—Sigue sin pistas y ahora está más molesto por que Rita Skeeter ha lanzado un articulo sobre ciertas deficiencias en el cuidado de los alumnos a su cargo. Al parecer, alguien coló cierto caso sobre un adolescente a punto de morir por un hombre lobo—.

—¿Qué? ¿Te atreviste a colar eso? — Bertram estaba a punto de querer matar al pocionista.

—Cálmate lobo, Rita a escrito el articulo de forma tal, que ambos somos las víctimas de la negligencia del viejo. La poción matalobos existía desde el 70, eso quiere decir que pudiste haberla tomado, Slughorn era suficientemente capaz de producir la poción original, no tendría la fuerza de mi versión, pero te hubiera servido perfecto durante tu estancia en la escuela. Sobre mi caso, pudo haber actuado de forma diferente, pudo habernos hecho hablar o al menos no coaccionarme para que me quedara callado, explicarme sobre tu situación, yo desconocía que si atacabas a un humano de sacrificaban, pensé que lo más que harían era expulsarte—.

—¿Entonces no sabias sobre la ley de hombres lobo? —.

—No, ese fue un descubrimiento reciente. Rita está exultante luego de que el profeta ha decidido contratarla como su reportera estrella y Corazón de bruja le ha extendido un jugoso aumento de sueldo para que continúe a la par con la revista. Cualquier favor que le pida, ella lo hará—.

—Es bueno tener a la prensa de tu lado—Dijo Leroy con un tinte de sarcasmo. Severus sonrió ladinamente.

—De nuestro lado, el viejo a veces me llama y me pregunta cosas extrañas, no sobre ustedes sino sobre qué tanto se sobre los experimentos del Lord y las artes oscuras, pero no me dije exactamente que busca. Algo muy raro y peligroso está ocultando el vejete—.

Canuto le extendió a Severus un medallón con una serpiente grabada.

—Es un traslador de emergencia, casi siempre usas uno que se activa con tiempo, este es inmediato, solo dices "Henri" y estarás aquí, puede atravesar incluso las barreras de Hogwarts—.

Severus estaba boquiabierto.

—Pero es ¡imposible! Nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer de Hogwarts—.

—Si es posible, si te sabes los encantamientos del castillo, Lunático y yo aprendimos algunos durante la escuela, si un día te quedas unos días, quizás Lunático te los enseñe—.

—Lo tomare en cuenta, ahora si me voy. No quiero que el viejo sospeche—.

Severus se colgó el medallón y lo escondió debajo de su túnica, tomó el traslador que había llevado y se desapareció.

Lunático se acercó a Canuto.

—¿Qué crees que esté buscando Albus? —.

—Nada bueno—.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas veces escribiré Lunático o Canuto, porque por más que intenten llamarse Bertram y Leroy les es difícil deslindarse de su pasado como merodeadores, abandonaron más fácil sus nombres que sus apodos, ¿Me explico?
> 
> La razón de la desazón de Severus no es que sienta que son "almas gemelas" ni nada de eso, sino que puede ver los rasgos de Lily en Harry, sin los lentes, se hace evidente el parecido y eso lo pone "blandito, blandito", pero no logra ver a Harry como nada mas que el hijo de Lily, por eso le lleva dulces en sus visitas, pero no logra sentir esa necesidad de "es mi hijo" cuando lo ve.
> 
> Si no, no podría pasar luego al Snarry. ¡Ja!
> 
>  **Westminster:**  Me he inventado el callejón, pero el nombre lo tome de un lugar en particular (y no es la abadía), a ver cuántos adivinan de dónde 


	3. L'ecole Des Magiciens

L'ecole Des Magiciens, primer día de escuela de Henri Géroux. Emocionado era usar apenas un atisbo de lo que sentía el pequeño Henri. Sus padres le habían hablado mucho de la escuela y Henri estaba ansioso por aprender nuevas cosas y hacer amigos. No es que Henri fuera un niño tímido, sino todo lo contrario. Es solo que por su casa no había muchos niños de su edad y estaba ansioso por conocer más niños a los que ya imaginaba como sus "mejores amigos".

Henri había cumplido 6 años ese verano y sus padres le habían hecho un pastel, jugaron todo el día y recibió una caja de ranas de chocolate de su "Severus". El niño tenía un "secretito". Severus Snape iba a ser su esposo. lo había decidido un día que vio en el mercado a dos hombres dándose un beso. Con toda su curiosidad corriendo, le pregunto a sus padres si esos hombres eran como ellos, es decir, una pareja y si eso era normal. Henri tenía 4 años en esa ocasión.

Su padre Bertram le explico que sí, que esos hombres eran como ellos y que eso era normal, que darse un beso era una forma de demostrar afecto en las parejas, ya fueran de dos hombres, dos mujeres u hombre y mujer. Luego, su padre Roy (podía pronunciar Leroy, pero Henri prefería llamarle papá Roy) le explico sobre los matrimonios y como dos personas que se amaban mucho, se casaban y vivían juntas.

Sus dudas terminaron de resolverse con la señora Bishop, una anciana inglesa que se había mudado a Francia, que a veces iba al pueblo a vender quesos e iba de casa en casa. Bertram le ofreció algo de beber cuando paso a su casa y ya que sus padres se mostraban renuentes a explicar como es que alguien decidía casarse, la señora Bishop le explico a Henri que algunas personas ven ciertos "detalles" en sus futuros esposos.

La señora Bishop le dijo a Henri como es que ella se caso con el difunto señor Bishop luego de ver lo amable, atento, caballero y buen mozo que era. Henri pensó en alguien que era eso y descubrió que el amigo de sus padres, Severus, era todo eso, era atento (siempre lo saludaba y le traía dulces), amable (le daba palmaditas en la cabeza o le revolvía el pelo cuando Henri le mostraba sus avances en francés), caballero (sus padres se quejaban de sus "modales impecables" en la mesa) y buen mozo (Henri pensaba que era un hombre tan guapo como sus papás).

Ese día Henri pensó que Severus sería un buen esposo y decidió que eso sería Severus, su esposo una vez que fuera mayor... como cuando tuviera 12. Pero aun faltaban muchos años, en su mente, y decidió que mientras haría muchos amigos con los cuales jugar.

—Bienvenido Henri, ¿Este es tu padre? —La maestra de la escuela le pregunto al pequeño que iba de la mano de Bertram.

—Si, es mi papi y mi papá Roy vendrá por mi al rato—La maestra le sonrió al pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, poniendo la mano sobre ese cabello y lo revolvió más.

—Eres un pequeño muy guapo, adelante, conoce a tus compañeros—Henri se despidió con la mano de su padre y corrió hacia un grupo de niños.

Había otro niño de cabello negro y algo revuelto entre ese grupo y Henri trabo conversación rápidamente con el chico. Resultó que el chico gustaba de peinarse así, y sonrió cuando Henri le dijo que el suyo era natural. Una chica rubia de ojos azules veía el intercambio entre ambos niños con recelo.

—Antoine, viens ici s'il te plaît (Antoine, ven aquí, por favor)—La joven llamó al niño y este se fue hacia ella diciéndole a Henri que jugarían en el descanso. Henri miro "feo" a la niña rubia que se había llevado a su amiguito.

* * *

Leroy Géroux, mejor conocido por su familia como Canuto, estaba tranquilizando a su "pareja", Lunático diciéndole que nadie reconocería a Harry, no después de que habían borrado su rasgo más distintivo, su cicatriz.

Cuando Henri cumplió 5 años, Leroy le lanzó un desafío a Severus, lograr borrar la cicatriz producto de magia oscura. Severus tomó el reto y llevó casi todo el año conseguir la poción perfecta. Apenas habían pasado unos días de que la cicatriz fue borrada y Henri ahora parecía cualquier niño, sin la cicatriz, tenía la oportunidad de tener una infancia y una vida normal.

Severus aun rumiaba los efectos "no previstos" de la cicatriz al igual que Bertram y Leroy.

El pequeño había sufrido algo parecido a un exorcismo, había caído en una especie de coma por un par de días y mientras estuvo inconsciente, una sustancia negra como el alquitrán fue expulsada de su boca y luego la cicatriz desapareció de su frente y quedo la piel lisa únicamente. Aun así, no despertó inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo, el pequeño no podía parar de llorar. En cuanto paso el llanto, el pequeño se volvió a desmayar, pero ahora solo cayo en un sueño normal.

Severus analizó los pergaminos de los hechizos diagnósticos que hizo mientras la poción actuaba borrando los rastros de magia oscura en Henri y descubrió que había algo raro en ellos, no era exactamente magia oscura sino una "entidad oscura", como una posesión. Mientras el pequeño dormía, Severus les comento sus hallazgos a los cánidos y ambos estaban asombrados y horrorizados.

Severus había llegado a la conclusión de que el señor oscuro, cuando intento matar a Harry, había unido parte de su alma en el pequeño, probablemente de forma involuntaria. Severus sabía que Harry, ahora Henri, era un milagro viviente y que no había una explicación a porque sobrevivió esa noche, quizás la mitad de la explicación era esa parte de alma que fue exorcizada del pequeño.

El señor oscuro hace tiempo que había empezado a degenerar en algo apenas humano por un año antes del ataque. Empezó a haber bajas entre los magos y una que otra entre los mortífagos, la más extraña de todas fue la desaparición y presunto homicidio de Regulus Black, un mortífago leal que de repente no quería estar cerca del señor oscuro y la cada vez mas inhumana cara del señor oscuro. Era evidente que estaba haciendo algún ritual o experimento de artes oscuras y que estaba pasándole factura. Severus pensó que quizás, sea lo que fuera que había estado haciendo el señor oscuro, lo debilito mágicamente y eso hizo que la maldición asesina no llegara con todo su poder.

Pero Lily y James murieron. Debía haber otra explicación.

Severus pensó y pensó hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho Sirius (ahora Leroy) sobre esa noche, James había muerto primero, Lily fue después, y conociendo él a Lily como la conocía, sabía que su amiga se había interpuesto entre el señor oscuro y su hijo. Su Lily siempre tuvo un corazón enorme y un valor que envidiaría el propio Godric Gryffindor, seguramente su amiga ofreció su vida por la de su hijo. Si eso fue así, ese sacrificio habría creado un escudo impenetrable al pequeño. Su conclusión fue que el señor oscuro lanzo la maldición casi inmediatamente de lanzar la que mato a Lily, antes de que se formara por completo el escudo y aunque le reboto y lo mato, no impidió que parte de su alma saliera y se afianzara en el pequeño, y el escudo no lo impidió porque no significaba un peligro inmediato.

Severus pensó si sus experimentos del señor oscuro tendrían algo que ver con su alma, ya que un alma intacta no podría fragmentarse por muy malvada que fuera la persona. Tenía ahora un nuevo misterio, pero mientras, un pequeño Henri dormía acurrucado junto a un mago convertido en perro y se aferraba al único peluche que alguna vez Severus le llevó, un peluche de osito con túnicas de maestro de pociones. Lo compro solo para molestar al perro, pero Henri lo amo de inmediato.

Severus se fue ese día en cuanto Henri despertó y pudo checarlo, le dio las buenas nuevas a sus "padres" y se fue deseándole un buen inicio de clases antes de usar el traslador para regresar a Inglaterra. No podía levantar las sospechas de Albus Dumbledore quien desde que Harry Potter "murió" estaba imposible sobre "encontrarlo" y llevarle por "el buen camino".

Una cosa sobre la que jamás se arrepentiría Severus era haber ayudado a ese par de tontos y al hijo de Lily a escapar de las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore.

Leroy y Bertram, días después de borrar la cicatriz, estarían llorando como magdalenas, pero por motivos muy diferentes, sollozando sobre lo rápido que crecen los niños y que la casa se sentía muy sola sin Henri gritando y corriendo por todo el lugar.

Ese también fue el día en que Canuto descubrió que ya no veía a Lunático como su amigo, sino como algo más. Y Lunático empezó a disfrutar ese hecho haciendo miserable la existencia de Canuto.

* * *

El primer día de escuela de Henri había acabado y Henri iba saltando de la mano de su padre Roy y contándole sobre un niño con un cabello como el suyo y su odiosa hermana mayor, el pequeño se llamaba Antoine y su hermana Fleur. Roy iba riéndose sobre lo serio que hablaba Henri sobre su "odio" hacia la hermana de su nuevo amigo y entonces lo vieron, para Henri no fue diferente de otras veces que veía a Bertram y se soltó de la mano de Roy para ir corriendo a abrazar a su otro padre, fue Roy quien estaba asombrado y furioso.

Bertram estaba comprando unos cuantos chocolates (en unos días sería luna llena y Bertram prefería tener suficiente existencia de chocolate, que en su caso era el equivalente a la producción de un mes de Honeydukes) y había un nuevo vendedor en el L'Atelier, un guapo, alto y muy coqueto vendedor. Canuto quería ir y desgarrarle el cuello al vendedor que estaba tocando con tanta confianza a Lunático.

—Roy, parece que este pequeño tuvo un día muy movido, ¿Qué opinas si compramos algo de chocolate para él? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Chocolate! —El vendedor revolvió el cabello ya de por si revuelto de Henri y ahora más que nunca, Canuto quería saltarle encima y separar sus miembros de su cuerpo, de forma lenta y horrible de ser posible ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a su cachorro y a su pareja?

—No, te arruinara el apetito Henri—El tono de voz de Leroy no denoto el profundo odio que sentía en ese momento, así que ni Lunático ni miniprongs sospecharon nada, o eso creyó.

Lunático olfateo la desesperación en el aroma de Leroy: celos, posesividad, odio, ansias asesinas y lujuria... por él. Tomo todo el autocontrol del lobo no empezar a saltar emocionado por que su amor platónico desde hace años por fin reaccionara, así que empezó a atar cabos y notó ¡por fin! que el vendedor nuevo era muy atractivo e hizo lo que pensó era el mejor curso de acción. Molestar a Canuto.

—Vamos Roy, un poco de chocolate para Henri ¿Cómo premio? ¿Por ser un buen niño? O ¿Qué opinas Toulouse? ¿Henri merece chocolate? —.

—Por supuesto Bertram, es más, creo que tengo algo aquí para Henri—Toulouse saco de detrás de unas cajas unas tablillas de chocolate con leche y fresas confitadas y se las entrego a Henri quien las recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso y un abrazo al vendedor y le decía "Gracias". Leroy estaba ardiendo de rabia.

—Bien, pero si le da dolor de barriga que no venga llorando por que no le daré nada para arreglarlo—Leroy salió casi corriendo hacia la casa mientras Bertram se disculpaba con el vendedor por los rudos modos de "su marido". Toulouse solo le guiño un ojo y le dijo que contara con él para darle celos a su esposo, ya que su novia los estaba viendo con los mismos celos desde la trastienda. Y eso significaba sexo salvaje de reconciliación en la noche.

Bertram todavía paso a comprar algunas cosas más para la cena mientras Henri iba comiendo un poco del chocolate que el amable vendedor le obsequio, ajeno al drama de sus dos padres.

* * *

—Quisiera saber que fue todo eso Canuto—Bertram estaba lavando los platos de la cena mientras Henri ya estaba dormido abrazando a su oso pocionista (un regalo que hizo infeliz a Canuto, pero muy feliz a miniprongs).

—¿A que te refieres Lunático? —Leroy sabía bien a que se refería su "esposo". En todos sus años de escuela y ahora sus años como "padres", jamás de los jamases había perdido su percha de "galán", considerando los celos una tontería sin sentido.

—Bien, si no fue nada, entonces no te molestara que acepte una cita a cenar con Toulouse—Leroy apretó sus puños al escuchar eso.

—Recuerda que tu mismo ayudaste a crear nuestra "fachada" de matrimonio...—.

—Si, pero no seríamos la primera pareja en estar divorciados y, aun así, permanecer cordiales y civiles por el bien de nuestro hijo. Además, Toulouse me parece lindo—Leroy quería ir a molerle a golpes su idiota cara al vendedor de L'Atelier.

—¿Me estas pidiendo el divorcio? —Leroy pregunto esto con todo el sarcasmo que alguna vez había usado con Severus Snape y Bertram decidió jugar a fondo sus cartas.

—Sí, después de todo, no me estoy haciendo más joven y me gustaría conseguir una pareja, no digo que sea Toulouse, quizás ese guapo mago pintor que conocimos el año pasado, dijo que quizás vendría a visitarnos por diciembre—Bertram terminó con los platos y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto—Buenas noches Canuto, creo que le hablare a Toulouse para aceptar su invitación—.

¡Se acabo! ¡Eso es todo! Leroy no iba a permitir que un idiota con cara de ídem le robara a su lobo y a su cachorro. Alcanzó a Lunático cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, lo empujo dentro y cerro la puerta poniendo hechizos silenciadores muy potentes. Dejaba de ser Canuto si no hacia que Lunático aullara esa noche.

—Canuto ¿Qué estas hacien...? —Lunático no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Canuto cubrió sus labios en un beso posesivo al tiempo que lo ponía contra la pared.

La ropa de Lunático quedo hecha añicos bajo las manos de Canuto quien estaba desesperado por marcar como suyo a su amigo, no, su amante. Había pasado sin darse cuenta, desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, mucho antes de que pasara lo de Lily y James, Lunático siempre fue alguien constante en su vida y lentamente empezó a verlo en realidad.

Su adicción al chocolate de todas las variedades, su forma de concentrarse al cocinar, la forma en que abrazaba a miniprongs como si en verdad fuera su hijo biológico, la sonrisa amable que ofrecía incluso a Quejicus y esa risa melodiosa que tenía.

Que ciego estaba y que bendición resultaron ser los celos que él siempre desprecio. Ahora debajo de él, estaba Lunático, su pareja, y su miembro estaba ansioso por probarlo.

Ya con Lunático semi-desnudo gracias a que hizo jirones su ropa, los llevó a ambos hacia la cama y tendió a Lunático boca arriba mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo, empezando a repartir mordidas juguetonas en su cuello, dejando una estela de marcas de amor que a kilómetros de distancia decían "Ocupado, no tocar".

—Mío—Era la primera palabra que decía Canuto y Lunático casi lloraba de felicidad, por fin estaba pasando. Él amaba a Canuto desde hace tiempo, pero jamás se atrevió a intentar nada, sabiendo que su amigo no compartía sus sentimientos, alguna vez sintió un crush por James, y eso le dio esperanzas de que quizás un día se fijaría en él, pero cuando James conquisto a Lily, él y Sirius dejaron su "experimentación" y continuaron como si nada, James con Lily y Sirius con el resto del estudiantado.

—Sirius, Sirius... —Tenía años que no usaban sus viejos nombres, pero en medio de la pasión y siendo la primera vez de ellos, no iba a dejar de usarlos.

—Remus, eres mío—Sirius ni siquiera quiso fingir que no estaban usando sus nombres reales, no iba a usar sus "nombres" para su primera vez juntos.

En pocos minutos, sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos y se frotaban uno contra el otro mientras sus erecciones se encontraban al tiempo que sus labios se unían en besos húmedos y ardientes. Sirius se separo de Remus antes de que su orgasmo les llegara a ambos y busco afanosamente entre las cosas de Remus algo para prepararlo y lo encontró. Un frasco de lubricante que seguramente Remus usaba para masturbarse.

Sirius imbuyo sus dedos en el bote y los acerco a la entrada de Remus, con cuidado metió un dedo y espero a que Remus se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Sirius metía y sacaba ese dedo con cuidado, pero con firmeza e introdujo otro. Remus siseo al sentir como su entrada era distendida y preparada, un tercer dedo se sumo a los otros y Remus sintió dolor, pero se mordió el labio mientras Sirius lo preparaba para algo más grande que sus dedos.

Sirius saco sus dedos de dentro de Remus y se colocó entre sus piernas a horcajadas poniendo el trasero de Remus sobre sus piernas para elevarlo a la altura de su miembro y poniendo la punta hinchada de su miembro en la entrada de Remus, presiono. Un gemido seco fue la respuesta de Remus ante la penetración y sus labios estaban apretados cuando Sirius empujo más y el miembro se terminó de enfundar dentro de él.

Sirius se quedó quieto en lo que Remus se acostumbro a la tensión en su interior, y lo distrajo con un beso más dulce que los que había manejado hasta ese momento. Luego de un minuto más o menos, Remus empezó a mover sus caderas indicando que estaba listo y Sirius saco un poco de su miembro y lo volvió a empujar.

—¡Ahh! —Remus gimió ante la primera estocada y Sirius sentía todo el estrecho y cálido interior arropándolo, volviéndolo loco. Estar así, unido a Remus, era mucho más intenso que cualquiera de sus encuentros previos, incluso su época de "experimentación" con James. Remus era perfecto para él.

Sirius y Remus habían agarrado un ritmo preciso y certero, llevándolos a ambos a sentir más y más intensamente hasta que algo dentro de ambos llego al limite y se rompió, el clímax fue tal que ambos cayeron desmayados unos segundos luego de que su semilla se derramo y cuando recuperaron el sentido, aun unidos por sus caderas, ambos se sonrieron.

—Eres mío Lunático, que no se te olvide... —Sirius besó a Remus y le hizo la pregunta que, aunque no cambiaría sus vidas, era algo que se sentía correcto—¿Te casas conmigo Rems? —.

—Sí—.


	4. Halloween

Explicarle a Henri que era una “renovación de votos” fue más sencillo de lo que habían esperado y Henri lo aceptó bien. Tanto Leroy como Bertram estaban francamente sorprendidos por esto, pero Henri tenía su propia agenda, quería ver de cerca una boda para saber cómo hacer la suya con su Severus en algunos años más.

La ceremonia era en realidad algo muy sencillo de hacer, le pidieron a la señora Fiquet (la tendera que habían conocido apenas llegaron a Estrasburgo, resultó ser una bruja) que fuera su testigo, y ambos hombres se hicieron promesas de fidelidad y amor el uno al otro, usando sus apodos de merodeadores. Los consideraban sus nombres, incluso más que aquellos nombres con los que nacieron.

Henri observó como una luz rosa violácea se arremolinaba en las manos de sus padres y dejaba una estela alrededor de sus dedos anulares y finalmente, se condensaba en un anillo de platino en ambos hombres. Luego de la ceremonia, tuvieron una comida sencilla con la señora Fiquet, quién les contó algunas anécdotas de cuando era joven y ella y su pareja, Lorraine, habían ido a explorar Sudamérica.

Para los tres hombres y la mujer, fue una tarde muy placentera entre comida y anécdotas.

* * *

Henri regreso a la escuela el lunes, contándole a Antoine sobre la renovación de votos de sus padres y Antoine se sorprendió de que su amigo tuviera dos padres. Sus padres no le habían hablado aún de las personas gay y el concepto le era extraño, Fleur, que iba caminando frente a ellos, jalo a Antoine y le dijo que él no debía oír sobre esas cosas de adultos y lo separó de Henri.

A Fleur no le agradaba Henri, pero no por algo específico del niño. Simplemente no le gustaba nadie que se acercara a su hermanito. Sucedió que Antoine se enfermó cuando tenía 3 años y casi fallece a causa de una neumonía muy muggle. Su madre no podía acercarse a Antoine porque era sensible a las enfermedades muggle y podía ser fatal para ella, más de lo que sería para Antoine, así que entre su padre y Fleur, se hicieron cargo del enfermo niño.

Antoine sobrevivió pero para Fleur, Antoine se convirtió en su responsabilidad y ahora que su madre había tenido a su hermanita Gabrielle… Fleur temía por todos los futuros problemas que podía tener Gabrielle y Antoine. Ella, siendo una niña de 9 años, estaba segura de que era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus dos hermanos, algo traumatizada por la enfermedad de su hermano.

Entonces, decidió que Antoine podía estar en peligro de cualquiera que no fuera de su familia y se encargaba de alejar a Antoine de todos los potenciales “peligros” que representaban los otros niños.

Henri no entendía qué pasaba con Fleur, la niña parecía sinceramente preocupada por su hermano y parecía odiarlo a él, pero él no había hecho nada para ganarse ese odio. Henri no lo entendía, todos los adultos le decían que eran un niño adorable y bien portado ¿Cómo es que no le agradaba a esta niña? Sin embargo, su mente infantil de 6 años, fue distraída felizmente por otro de sus nuevos amigos que le saludaba, y se olvidó del asunto por el momento.

* * *

Pasaron semanas y mientras Antoine era libre de hablar con Henri en las clases, Fleur acaparaba su atención durante los descansos, y básicamente, lo arrastraba hacia la salida, apenas terminaban las clases, limitando la interacción de Antoine con cualquiera que no fuera ella o sus padres.

Antoine estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud de su hermana y no entendía de dónde le venía esta vena sobreprotectora pero era más allá de lo irritante.

Intento hablar con sus padres y Fleur lo fulminó con la mirada y se volvió aún más sobreprotectora, llegando al grado de vigilarlo entre clases para evitar que hablara con cualquier otro niño. Antoine estaba harto y empezó a hacer pequeñas travesuras en casa y a portarse mal en clases. Todo con tal de estar un momento a solas y lejos de su hermana, cuando lo mandaban a detención. Fleur no podía quedarse hasta que su hermano saliera de la detención por que sus padres venían por ellos puntualmente y se llevaban a Fleur y luego recogían a Antoine.

La situación tensa entre los dos hermanos se prolongó casi hasta fines de octubre y mientras estaban en su clase de pintura, Henri hablaba de su disfraz de Halloween (ya que sus padres celebraban Halloween y lo iban a llevar a pedir dulces). Antoine se descubrió suspirando de frustración porque Henri parecía tener una vida divertida siendo hijo único, y deseo ser también hijo único. Sin Fleur al menos.

—¿Quizás podrías venir? —Dijo Henri a su amiguito—Le puedo decir a mis papás que les pidan permiso a los tuyos y podemos ir a pedir dulces juntos—.

—No lo sé Henri, seguro que Fleur los convence de que es peligroso o que no los conoce o que por ser dos hombres no es apropiado—.

—Sigo sin entender por qué el hecho de que sean dos hombres debería importar—Contestó sinceramente Henri, ya que sus padres jamás le habían dado una noción de que no fuera algo correcto.

Antoine se encogió de hombros—Mi hermana está loca. Podría arruinarlo—.

—No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo, le diré a mis papás y ya verás que los tuyos dicen que sí—Contestó Henri, muy seguro de ello. Antoine suspiro pero en el fondo, esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón.

* * *

—Pero papá…—Empezó Fleur pero fue cortada por su padre.

—Cariño, sé que te preocupas por Antoine, pero él tiene que hacer cosas solo. Le hará bien salir un rato con los Géroux—.

—Pero son dos hombres…—Antoine frunció el ceño.

—Fleur, no te hemos educado para que pienses así de una pareja como ellos, nunca hemos pensado esas tonterías de que son “anti-naturales”. El amor es amor, venga en la forma que venga—.

—No los conoces ¿Y si son peligrosos?…—.

—En eso te equivocas hija. Resulta que conozco a Leroy bastante bien, ya que es inversionista del viñedo donde trabajo y el hombre es bastante amable cuando nos visita y pregunta por cómo son tratados los empleados e incluso se negó a seguir invirtiendo si no despedían al capataz que nos amenazó con _Cruciarnos_ si no obedecíamos sus órdenes—.

Fleur sabía cuándo había perdido una batalla, pero eso no significaba que se resignaría a perder la guerra.

* * *

Antoine estaba feliz. Los padres de Henri eran geniales y les hicieron disfraces iguales. Henri iba vestido de un personaje muggle llamado Darth Vader, y Antoine pensó que el disfraz era genial, incluyendo la varita brillante, que le dijeron que se llamaba sable laser, que se encendía con apretar un botón.

Antoine jamás había ido a esta parte de la ciudad, y no era por falta de oportunidades, sino que cuando pedía salir, Fleur siempre se le pegaba y no dejaba que viera o hiciera nada que ella considerara peligroso o inapropiado. Pero esta noche era suya.

Recorrieron al menos una hora por el vecindario muggle y los padres de Henri insistieron en que era hora de irse. Los niños protestaron hasta que Bertram les dijo a dónde irían. La señora Fiquet había organizado una fiesta de Halloween “solo para magos”. Y los niños chillaron de emoción (y con algo de azúcar en su sistema) y casi arrastraron a los adultos, con Harry guiando el camino hacia casa de la señora Fiquet.

La casa estaba decorada con murciélagos y calabazas, había calderos “humeantes” y fantasmas revoloteando… al estilo muggle. La fiesta como tal, estaba oculta para los muggles y se desarrollaba en el patio trasero de la casa, donde la señora Fiquet había extendido el lugar con magia y ahora había un pequeño “rodeo” de escobas decoradas como fantasmas de caballos y los niños hacían fila para llegar ahí.

Además del rodeo de caballos fantasma, había pesca de manzanas con la boca al estilo muggle, magos de fiesta (cuyos trucos eran más bien pirotécnicos) y búsqueda de dulces que estaban ocultos en un cementerio de mentiras (los dulces eran esqueletos de chocolate blanco, ocultos en las tumbas).

Antoine estaba pasando el mejor momento de su joven vida, cazando “esqueletos” de dulce y luego montando un caballo fantasma con Henri, hasta que vio algo que le heló la sangre… Fleur estaba en la fiesta.

* * *

Fleur fue enviada a su cuarto, luego de que intentó por quinta vez esa noche, que su padre fuera por Antoine, insistiendo en los horrores de Halloween que era todo, menos mágica. La familia Delacour no celebraba Halloween porque su celebración de Samhain, la llevaban cerca de las veelas. Apolline solía afectar a los muggles y preferían vivir cerca de los magos, quienes tenían más resistencia al encanto veela de la madre de Fleur, pero no siempre. Esa era la razón de que no salieran mucho y la casa estuviera más cercana al bosque.

Por fortuna para los niños, ninguno pareció heredar el encanto salvaje de Apolline, así que los niños podían asistir a la escuela sin problemas e incluso convivir con los muggles. Ninguno de los adultos Delacour pensaron nunca que su manera de vivir semi-aislada, afectaría profundamente a sus hijos. Pero luego de los desplantes de Fleur, estaban reconsiderando si no sería mejor mudarse más cerca de otros magos, e incluso, celebrar más fiestas muggle.

Quizás invitar a cenar a los Géroux, para que Fleur viera que no había nada de malo con los matrimonios del mismo sexo.

Los padres de Fleur estaban platicando sobre esto y tan ensimismados, que no notaron cuando Fleur se escapó de su habitación a buscar a Antoine.

No tenía ni idea de dónde empezar, así que empezó en la escuela e intento sentir la magia de su hermano. Había ciertas ventajas en que tuvieran sangre veela. Concentrándose, encontró un débil rastro en la zona muggle y empezó a caminar por las calles.

Había niños disfrazados y corriendo como locos y a cada paso, Fleur se convencía más y más de que su hermano terminaría herido o enfermo, o las dos cosas.

A medida que avanzaba más en la multitud, el rastro se hacía más fuerte y lo encontró, vestido con un disfraz negro con un casco y seguramente, el niño vestido igual era Henri. Dos hombres se acercaron a ellos y Fleur reconoció a los padres de Henri. Les dijeron algo a los niños y ambos se unieron a los adultos y empezaron a caminar calle abajo.

Fleur los siguió hasta una casa decorada muy muggle, pero que tenía un aura mágica muy fuerte. Fleur pensó que seguramente se trataba de un hechizo repelente de muggles y avanzó en cuanto vio que los padres de Henri y los niños entraron a la propiedad.

Había una reja abierta con un letrero con luces de hada, que indicaba la dirección hacia la “fiesta”. Fleur casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la fiesta. Parecía algo salido de sus peores pesadillas, demasiados niños, demasiadas decoraciones, adultos lejos de los niños y todo parecía tan peligroso, tumbas de un lado, picas del otro y escobas voladoras sin supervisión de nadie.

Fleur estaba molesta y a la vez, complacida de saber que había tenido la razón. Empezó a acercarse a Antoine, pero este la vio primero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Eso no importa, te regresas conmigo en este instante—Dijo Fleur, intentando agarrar a su hermano que seguía montado en su “caballo fantasma”.

—¡No! ¡Vete a casa! —.

—¡Te vienes conmigo Antoine! —.

—¡No! ¡Mamá y papá me dieron permiso de quedarme en la casa de Henri! —.

—¡Mamá y papá no sabían lo peligroso que es todo esto! ¡Cuando les diga no volverás a salir! —.

Antoine estaba a punto de llorar ¿Por qué su hermana lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué quería verlo infeliz y solo? Fleur ya había alejado a casi todos sus nuevos amigos, excepto Henri y ahora quería encerrarlo en su casa. ¡Pues no más! Antoine se soltó del agarre de Fleur y fue tanto su deseo de alejarse de su hermana, que la escoba, a pesar de estar hechizada para no ir más alto que un metro, empezó a elevarse peligrosamente y pronto, Antoine estaba al menos 6 metros arriba de su hermana. Primero pareció grandioso, pero Antoine no estaba midiendo el peligro y el aire empezó a ser helado y soplaba con fuerza.

Antoine resbaló su agarre y empezó a caer al vació.

Fleur vio toda su vida pasar conforme su hermano menor caía y pensó en cómo había fallado al intentar protegerlo y no entendió por qué no oyó el cráneo de su hermano rompiéndose contra el suelo. Ahí, a escasos centímetros del suelo, estaba su hermano siendo sostenido por Henri.

Fleur fue arrastrada por manos adultas hacia la casa, junto con Henri y su hermano. Ya instalados en la sala, Henri estaba siendo abrazado y regañado a partes iguales por sus padres, quienes entre gritos y sollozos le dijeron que ya habían lanzado hechizos de almohadón, que no era necesario que se hubiera puesto en peligro, manejando su escoba como un idiota temerario y capturando a Antoine en la caída.

La señora Fiquet observó a Fleur que estaba en shock y le ofreció sidra, mientras Bertram y Leroy Géroux atendían a Antoine y Henri, dándoles un poco de chocolate caliente y llamando a los padres de Fleur por el flu.

Mientras los Géroux les explicaban la situación a los Delacour, Fleur estaba como ida, nadando en un sopor extraño. Margarite Fiquet notó que la niña parecía como abatida y le preguntó la razón.

—Fallé—Dijo la niña—Intenté proteger a Antoine, él es tan frágil y pequeño, y el mundo es tan grande y horrible. Se supone que soy su hermana mayor, debería protegerlo de todo y todos—.

Margarite entendió que sucedía—¿Y cómo planeas protegerlo cuando crezca? ¿Planeabas protegerlo también de sus novias? —Fleur levantó la vista de su taza—¿O de sus novios? —Fleur se sonrojo—Querida, Antoine siempre estará en peligro y no hay nada con que puedas protegerlo—.

—¡Pero debo hacerlo! —.

—¿Por qué querida? Tus padres no parecen ser malos, no se ven sucios o maltratados, tú y tu hermano se ven bien cuidados y alimentados, pero tú pareces más concentrada en cuidar de Antoine que incluso tus propios padres, incluso más que tu madre, quién fue quien le dio a luz—.

—¡Yo lo cuide donde ella no pudo! ¡Es mi responsabilidad! —Gimió Fleur, soltando por primera vez en años sus temores ante un adulto.

Margarite sabía de los Delacour y su particular herencia, así que no era sorpresa que hubiera enfermedades que afectaran más a las veelas. Seguramente Fleur y Antoine no tenían tanta herencia veela y si Antoine se enfermó de algo grave, era lógico que la madre no pudiera acercarse a su hijo. Eso debió afectar mucho a la niña, quién empezó a ver peligros en todos lados para su hermanito al que veía como “frágil”.

Era evidente que Antoine no era frágil, pero era una imagen grabada con fuego en la mente de la niña.

—Mira a tu hermano querida—Fleur volteó a ver a su hermano—Está entero y bien. Fuera de un susto, no pasó a mayores. Antes de que llegaras, Antoine estaba dando vueltas en la escoba junto con Henri. Esas “peligros” escobas, estaban hechizadas para no ir más allá de un metro. Incluso si se hubiera caído por accidente, Antoine solo hubiera tenido un rasguño. Sin embargo, verte lo alteró a tal grado que su magia desactivo el hechizo protector de la escoba y lo hizo subir a una altura peligrosa—.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Casi lo mato! —La niña empezó a llorar.

—Calma querida. No he terminado. Antoine cayó, sí; pero su amigo Henri también logró desactivar el hechizo de la escoba y voló a capturar a tu hermano. Nunca había visto que dos niños desactivaran un hechizo de protección, pero sucedió. Aun así, Henri actuó por instinto, pero sus padres fueron tan rápidos como él, y ya habían lanzado hechizos de almohadón para atrapar a Antoine. Incluso sin Henri, Antoine estaría a salvo—.

—No entiendo…—.

—Cariño, tus intenciones son nobles, pero al evitar que Antoine tenga sus propias experiencias y amigos, lo estas alejando de otras personas que pueden amarlo y protegerlo. Tus padres algún día cruzaran el velo, tú misma lo harás. Podría ser incluso antes que Antoine, mucho antes, la vida es así de incierta. ¿Y quién quedaría para Antoine? ¿Quién le ofrecería un hombro para llorar si alejas a todos de él? ¿Cómo aprenderá a defenderse del mundo si no le dejas rasparse las rodillas y aguantar un poco de dolor? —.

Fleur soltaba lágrimas, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo sus temores y se abrazó a Margarite, quién la dejó llorar. La niña terminó quedándose dormida luego de algunos minutos y fue cargada con cuidado por Apolline (los padres de Fleur ya habían llegado), ya que su esposo había llevado a un dormido Antoine a casa.

—Muchas gracias Madame Fiquet—Dijo con sinceridad Apolline.

—No hay de qué querida. Ven un día a tomar un té—Apolline asintió y se llevó a su hija en brazos.

Henri estaba dormido en brazos de Bertram y Leroy agradeció a Margarite por la invitación, diciendo que a pesar del final, se habían divertido y sobre todo, Henri. Los Géroux fueron los siguientes en irse por flu.

* * *

Los Delacour observaban a sus hijos mayores dormir, mientras Apolline alimentaba a Gabrielle. Ambos padres se preguntaban cómo no vieron que Fleur había estado conteniendo sus emociones por tanto tiempo. No es que no le pusieran atención a sus hijos, era simplemente que parecía el cuidado normal que le daría un hermano mayor a uno menor.

Ambos se sentían responsables por la situación y se prometieron a sí mismo, hacer algo para remediarla.


	5. La historia de Lorraine

Henri Géroux no entendía por qué estaba castigado por dos meses, aunque sus padres le explicaron sus motivos. Por muy noble que fuera salvar a su amigo, se puso deliberadamente en peligro y no confió en los adultos. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, y a la vez, enojados con él. Henri pensó que los adultos eran extraños.

Lo único que si le dolía, fue cuando su Severus llegó días después a dejarle su “medicina especial” a Bertram y se enteró de los sucesos. No le dijo nada a Henri, pero la mirada de decepción que le dio, fue para Henri peor que si le hubiera gritado.

Henri no quiso salir de su habitación por días luego de eso. Pero finalmente, las cosas tomaron su cauce y apenas había cumplido dos semanas de su castigo cuando los Delacour los invitaron a cenar.

* * *

Apolline y Matthieu Delacour habían empezado a buscar casa nueva. No porque su casa actual no fuera buena, sino porque el aislamiento autoimpuesto, le había hecho estragos a sus hijos. Ambos hablaron largo y tendido esa noche de Halloween. Apolline fue excusada de las festividades veelas dada la naturaleza de su emergencia familiar y dedicaron esa noche a planear como resarcir el daño.

Fleur para empezar, debía ser contenida en su necesidad de protección hacía su hermano y eso solo se lograría si veía que otros adultos podían hacer su parte protegiéndolos. Los padres de Henri habían actuado rápido y por lo que les dijo Madame Fiquet, parecían tener los reflejos de aurores entrenados.

Apolline le había dicho a Matthieu, la verdadera naturaleza de Bertram, ya que su parte veela, podía reconocer a otras criaturas. Matthieu entonces le hizo una pregunta más que interesante a Apolline ¿Cómo había logrado pasar desapercibida su naturaleza? ¿Cómo había logrado controlarla?

Decidiendo que invitarían al matrimonio a cenar para agradecerles y, por supuesto, para preguntarles con discreción sobre cómo había logrado Bertram domar al lobo. Se fueron a dormir ese día, con planes de comprar una casa y encontrar ayuda con Fleur. Quizás le convendría tomar terapia, o al menos, encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

Los padres de Fleur no sabían que sus temores, aunque bien fundados, eran innecesarios. Fleur había encontrado una persona con quién hablar de sus temores: Margarite Fiquet.

Margarite era una bruja excepcional. Luego del incidente que le costó 4 meses de castigo a Fleur, Madame Fiquet empezó a escribirle a Fleur, reconociendo un alma en conflicto. Madame Fiquet le conto a través de sus cartas, la historia de otra niña que tenía conflictos con su herencia veela y la necesidad de alguien de proteger a los que amaba… su querida Lorraine y su madre sobreprotectora.

Lorraine, de quién Margarite ignoraba su apellido porque esta nunca se lo dijo, era la mejor amiga de Margarite desde niñas. Viviendo en una granja de árboles, no era inusual ver criaturas de distintos tipos. Cuando se conocieron, Margarite pensó que Lorraine era una dríada, pero cuando observo sus ojos, notó que era una veela.

Fueron sus ojos, no su cabello y belleza, los que atrajeron a Margarite a esa niña extraña.

Lorraine había sido criada por su madre completamente veela, de forma que Lorraine creció pensando que era una veela completa, pero cuando Margarite le prestó su varita cuando le dieron su carta para Beauxbatons y fue a comprar sus útiles, la varita soltó chispas. Lo que significaba que Lorraine era una bruja.

Con el pasar de los años, Margarite le prestaba sus libros a Lorraine y lograron hacerle una varita, y empezaron a practicar hechizos. Un par de años después de que Margarite se graduó, lograron escribirle al ministerio y hacer una cita para los TIMOS de Lorraine. Los pasó y eso le abrió la puerta para los EXTASIS. Si los pasaba, sería considerada una bruja.

La madre de Lorraine intervino esa vez, diciéndole a su hija que había tolerado su amistad con Margarite porque veía a su hija feliz, pero que si entraba al mundo de los magos, no podría regresar con los suyos, es decir, con los veelas. Su madre le dijo lo infeliz que sería entre los humanos completos y como siempre la verían como una bestia, algo que amarrar y controlar… Lorraine, aun así, dio un paso adelante junto a Margarite y no miró atrás.

Desgraciadamente, la madre de Lorraine tenía razón en una cosa: si había magos que no la considerarían humana. Se enfrentaron a muchos magos que intentaron llegar a Lorraine contra su voluntad, pero todas las veces fueron repelidos, lo que causo que Lorraine pisara varias veces la cárcel, acusada de “atentar contra inocentes ciudadanos mágicos”. Cuando otros semi-veelas se levantaron, Margarite se paró junto a Lorraine y juntas se unieron al grupo de rebeldes.

Fueron años de lucha donde Lorraine y Margarite se dieron cuenta que su amistad se había tornado en algo más. También fueron años horribles donde Lorraine lloró porque parecía que su madre tenía razón, y que el mundo era un lugar horrible. No fue la primera vez que Lorraine deseo estar de vuelta con los veelas. En esos momentos, Margarite la arrullaba y le hacía saber las cosas que eran buenas del mundo mágico.

Fueron días oscuros para ambas, pero Margarite no le dejo a Lorraine hundirse en la oscuridad. Cuando el ministerio francés por fin les dio luz verde a las leyes que considerarían a los semi-veelas como ciudadanos con derechos propios.. Lorraine y Margarite celebraron enlazando sus vidas para siempre.

Luego de eso, se fueron a América a recorrer pueblos y culturas, deseando alejarse un poco de todo aquel drama. Lorraine vivía por fin la vida que deseaba y cuando regresaron a Francia, se establecieron en Estrasburgo, viviendo, si no felices, al menos tranquilas.

Lorraine murió a causa de una enfermedad muggle y Margarite estuvo con ella hasta el final.

Fleur lloró cuando recibió la carta contándole la historia de Lorraine, ya que si no fuera por Margarite, Lorraine jamás habría tenido el coraje de buscar algo propio, algo que llamar suyo. Lorraine había sido una de esas mitad veelas que pelearon para que chicas como ella pudieran estudiar, que chicos como Antoine no fueran segregados por su origen.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Aislar a su hermano al considerar el mundo demasiado peligroso para él. Le había estado negado el derecho por el que mujeres y hombres como Lorraine y Margarite habían peleado y sacrificado tanto.

Fleur le escribió de vuelta a Madame Fiquet y pronto, la niña estaba derramando su corazón a la anciana que parecía tener las palabras correctas para llegar a ella.

* * *

Bertram y Leroy se preguntaban que tendrían que tratar los Delacour con ellos. Habían aceptado cenar ese fin de semana y dejar que los niños se vieran luego del desastre de Halloween. No fue sin algo de tensión, que ambas familias se encontraron y esperaron a ver qué sucedería cuando se encontraran los 3 niños.

—Hola Henri—Empezó Fleur, viendo lo tensos que estaban los adultos. No los culpaba, ella misma sabía su culpa—¿Quieres ir a jugar con la escoba? —.

Antoine abrió la boca como trucha, viendo a su hermana como si fuera la primera vez—¿Te sientes mal Fleur? —.

Fleur se encogió de hombros—No, pero si puede atraparte a ti en pleno vuelo, seguro puede volar un rato en nuestro patio—Dijo como si siempre hubiera sido así de despreocupada.

Afortunadamente para todos los adultos, siempre se podía contar con la avasalladora y tierna personalidad de Henri—¿Puedo salir a jugar papis? ¿Puedo? —.

Los Géroux estaban indefensos ante los ojos de perrito de su hijo, así que apenas dijeron que sí, un gritón Henri estaba arrastrando a Antoine y Fleur hasta el patio, dejando a solas a los adultos.

Gabrielle dormía en una cunita al lado de la sala, mientras los Delacour y los Géroux discutían algunos asuntos adultos, siendo el más importante para los Delacour, revelar que sabían el secreto de Bertram y que solo querían saber cómo había domesticado al lobo.

Matthieu le explico a Bertram la peculiar condición de su mujer y como les complicaba la existencia a su familia. La forma en que habían abordado el problema había causado estragos en los suyos y necesitaban algo que disminuyera el allure veela de Apolline. Solo podían estar por cortos periodos junto a otros magos. Con ellos dos no había problema porque Bertram al ser un hombre lobo, había reclamado a Leroy como compañero, haciéndolo inmune al encanto de cualquier veela.

Ambos magos vieron el problema y una oportunidad para Severus, quien siempre amaba un buen reto. Seguramente, una poción supresora de allure, sería un reto suficientemente estimulante para el Maestro de Pociones.

Quedaron con los Delacour de escribirle a su “proveedor” y comentarle su problema, seguros de que si alguien podía encontrar una solución, era su proveedor.

Luego de eso, y ya que entraron tres niños bastante despeinados, la cena transcurrió normal, o tan normal como pueden ser las cenas con niños, lo que significó suficientes fideos voladores y un par de platos rotos.

* * *

—Déjenme ver si entendí ¿Quieren que fabrique una poción supresora de allure veela, para una semi-veela? —.

—Si, básicamente—.

—¿Pero esto no representa un peligro para Henri? —.

—No, pero significaría mucho para él si su amiguito pudiera tener una vida más normal—.

—¿Es así, Henri? ¿Quieres que ayude a la mamá de tu amigo? —.

Severus Snape fue llamado al día siguiente de la cena con los Delacour y se apareció el fin de semana siguiente en la propiedad. Henri estaba jugando con su osito pocionista mientras los adultos discutían sus “temas serios” tomando té en la sala. Henri solo se deleitaba calladamente de que su Severus le trajo una caja de dulces y prometió jugar con él, o al menos, empujarlo en el columpio.

—Si, por favor—Dijo Henri con los ojos llenos de brillo. Severus siempre se encontraba desarmado con aquellos ojos. Suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que si era importante para Henri, él lo haría.

—Está bien, le haré esta poción a la mamá de tu amigo—.

Henri empezó a brincar y se lanzó a los brazos del pocionista, cayendo sobre el regazo del mayor—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Esto hará muy feliz a Antoine! —Dijo Henri, separándose de Severus y depositando un suave beso en los labios del pocionista.

Fue apenas un beso de un microsegundo, antes de que Henri saliera del regazo del mago, y corriera hacia el jardín, con su osito en la mano. Severus se quedó congelado por el beso recibido. Leroy también se congeló, pero Bertram solo rió y le dio unas palmaditas a Severus en la espalda. Severus reaccionó y fulminó con la mirada al Lobo, quién lo veía divertido.

—Creo que “Henri” te quiere mucho, Severus… si te descuidas, podrías terminar siendo nuestro yerno—Dijo Bertram con sorna, pero Leroy estaba escupiendo su té ante lo dicho y eso pareció animar al pocionista.

Severus cumplió su promesa a Henri y pasó a jugar un rato con el niño y estuvo alrededor de una hora empujándolo en el columpio. Severus se preguntaba en qué momento este pequeño empezó a manipularlo tan efectivamente.

* * *

A pesar del reto que significaba el supresor de Allure Veela, a Severus no le tomó tanto tiempo como había previsto, el tener listo el elixir. Era una de las ventajas de tener a su disposición el dinero de los Géroux a disposición y el acceso al club que le había abierto la recomendación de Skeeter.

Sin embargo, su buena suerte era empañada por dos cosas, la primera,. Albus Dumbledore que ahora había estado insistiéndole a Severus en que debía procurar proteger a Neville porque era el Elegido. Que su primera impresión había sido la equivocada y que Harry jamás había sido el niño de la profecía.

Severus había estado muy tentado de renunciar, ya que su voto de lealtad no fue para Dumbledore sino para el hijo de Lily… y dicho niño estaba muy vivo, creciendo muy bien y feliz, alejado de Inglaterra. Pero la verdad de las cosas, Harry no estaba seguro, no aún. Esa era la segunda cosa que empañaba la felicidad de Severus, el Señor Oscuro que seguía vivo por ahí, en algún lugar del mundo.

En el tiempo libre que Severus había tenido, había sido ocupado casi en su totalidad en la investigación de que podría haber sido esa entidad oscura, alojada en el pequeño Henri. Desgraciadamente para todos los involucrados, el único artefacto oscuro que reunía las características era algo tan oscuro, que casi no había literatura referente: horrocruxes.

La poción que había hecho él para Henri, no debería haber podido “exorcizar” el fragmento de alma, pero Severus pensaba que quizás todo dependía de la proporción de alma que había dentro de Henri. Lo que le dio pauta a un nuevo pensamiento, más perturbador aún que el del señor oscuro fabricando un horrocrux: que el señor oscuro hubiera fabricado varios.

Solo eso tenía lógica, ya que al haber creado un horrocrux, el desgarre del alma debió ser casi de la mitad de su alma en ese momento. si hubiera creado otro, sería la mitad del alma que quedó. Las matemáticas muggle no mentían. Para el momento en que sucedió el asesinato de los Potter, el señor oscuro debió tener apenas un fragmento suficiente de su alma, para considerarse “vivo”. El fragmento dentro de Henri debió ser minúsculo.

Eso significaba que había al menos entre 4 y 9 artefactos de esos, sin contar la parte “principal” del mago oscuro. Henri era el “primero” de esas cosas en ser “destruido”. Ahora tenía que buscar los otros, rastrear los pasos del señor oscuro, encontrar sus horrocruxes y destruirlos.

Pero desde hace tiempo, Dumbledore se veía descontento con él. sobre todo, después de la publicación de cierto artículo sobre su caso y el del hombre lobo “fallecido” hace más de 6 años. Dumbledore nunca le perdonó que lo hubiera contado a la prensa, a pesar de que Severus clamó por su “inocencia” en la publicación de dicho artículo, insistiendo en que quizás el Lobo había escrito a la prensa antes de morir, y la carta simplemente se traspapeló en el correo de la periodista.

Era una explicación plausible… al menos, eso creía Severus.

Dumbledore, en represalia, hacía algunos comentarios referentes a Azkaban y como algunas personas no apreciaban los favores recibidos por la “pureza de su corazón”. En esas ocasiones, Severus casi quería vomitar.

Minerva McGonagall siempre intervenía en ese punto y le recordaba a Dumbledore que él había abogado por la inocencia de Severus y se dejara de indirectas, que si tenía algo que decir, lo dijera de frente y evitará otra escena al resto del profesorado.

McGonagall también hacía esta ceremonia cada año en honor a los Potter y Lupin, donde se pedía cooperación a los asistentes para nutrir el “fondo fiduciario Potter” para alumnos en situaciones económicas desfavorables. Dumbledore originalmente pensó que era una gran idea, hasta que Minerva misma firmó como el albacea del fondo, gracias a la insistencia de los duendes, y el fondo quedó fuera de las manos de Dumbledore.

Minerva podía ser una Gryffindor irritante, pero solía ser justa tratándose del dinero, así que varios alumnos de distintas casas, habían sido beneficiados por el fondo creado por la animaga. Severus se maravillaba de que Minerva pudiera manejar el dolor por los Potter en algo tan positivo, pero ella dijo que era algo que Lily misma hubiera hecho.

En general, Severus tenía que aceptar que fuera de los dos grandes problemas de su vida, Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro adicto a fragmentar su alma, la vida en estos momentos de su vida no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Luego de enviar el supremos de allure para Apolline Delacour, Severus se vio arrastrado de nuevo al club The Gold-Bug, ahora buscando bibliotecas oscuras. Había varios coleccionistas que tenía tomos que deberían haber sido quemados hace décadas e incluso siglos, pero los tomos que requería Severus parecían haber sido borrados del mapa.

Eso podía significar muchas cosas, pero Severus sospechaba que el Señor Oscuro pudo haber estado involucrado en la desaparición de los tomos, de forma que solamente él pudiera acceder a esa información.

Luego de semanas, un coleccionista griego le comento que él tenía algunos tomos que databan de la época de Herpo El Loco, pero necesitaría aprender griego si quería “intercambiarlos” por su nueva versión de Matalobos que estaba en proceso de patente, ya que al estar en proceso, la compra de la Matalobos estaba limitada al Reino Unido y el coleccionista tenía un pariente con licantropía que se beneficiaria de la poción.

Severus le prometió al menos un año de lotes si le conseguía los tomos.

Dos meses después, Severus tenía en sus manos los manuscritos de Herpo El Loco y había estado estudiando todo ese tiempo Griego y Griego Antiguo, solo por si acaso.

Los manuscritos eran, dicho de forma amable, horrendos. Llenos de maledicencia en su estado más puro, pero aun así, llenos de una genialidad que rayaba en la obsesión. Herpo había sido simplemente brillante. El horrocrux en sí, más que un repositorio para alcanzar la inmortalidad, había sido un extensor de la vida mortal.

Herpo había creado un basilisco y lo convirtió en su horrocrux, pero no pudo evitar el desgaste de su cuerpo mortal y un fragmento de su alma, seguía vivo en el horrocrux-basilisco, de forma que si se encontraba al basilisco que se presumía, seguía vivo, era posible construirle un cuerpo a Herpo y que regresara a la “vida”. Herpo también había escrito que había ciertos ingredientes rituales que podrían regenerar un cuerpo a partir de un fragmento de alma, pero que dependería de la calidad del fragmento, el cuerpo resultante.

El ritual en sí era grotesco, y lleno de sangre y sacrificios humanos. Afortunadamente, Severus era de estómago fuerte o podría haber vomitado con los experimentos de Herpo que lo llevaron a estas conclusiones.

Herpo mencionaba continuamente que la inmortalidad per se, no existía y ninguna magia podría hacerla posible, ya que solo aquello que carecía de vida, podía ser plenamente inmortal. Lo que resultaba en que la obsesión de inmortalidad del Señor Oscuro era un fin imposible, pero al parecer, creyó que los horrocruxes eran su respuesta.

Ahí, en blanco y negro, Severus entendió que sus conclusiones habían sido las correctas. El Señor Oscuro había creado varios horrocruxes y Henri solo fue un horrocrux incidental. Su poción si removió ese fragmento de alma, porque era un fragmento de “baja calidad”, por decirlo de alguna manera, y que el Señor Oscuro, seguía por ahí, pero excesivamente debilitado, quizás le tomaría años tener la energía y magia suficiente para poder siquiera considerarse “vivo” de alguna forma.

Eso le daba a Severus, un tiempo crucial para rastrear los pasos del Señor Oscuro y averiguar todo lo que se pudiera sobre qué objetos podrían ser usados por él, como repositorios de su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en un fanart que se llama Sirius Raises Harry, de Carol Is Drawing de Tumblr. En él, Sirius llega a casa de Remus y le explica que él no era el guardián del Fidelius, y, además, secuestro a Harry. Eso me dio ideas, y no se si vaya a parecerse a otros fics de esta temática, porque no he leído ninguno, así que dejemos que esto fluya.


End file.
